Nanna's Locket
by Inunanna - Nanna Parth
Summary: Collection of drabbles. Ch. 9. Kagome goes on a date with someone that's not Inuyasha, and he had to do something about it.
1. The bed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do not intent to get any kind of retribution for this work of fan fiction.

A/N: This a small story that takes place in the Reunion AU, which has a story of its own. But this can be read as an independent story. Enjoy

 **The Bed**

Inuyasha was flipping channels while in his boxers late at night. Asahi was already in his room. He could perfectly hear his son talking with his toys, but that usually meant the boy was in his way to placing every toy with their 'families' so they could have a good night too. 

Kagome was still in the bathroom, and by the smell and soft humming she was in the midst of her nightly beauty routine. 

Nothing was interesting on the tv, so he turned it off and rested on his side with direct view into the bathroom, or at least the small space the door wasn't blocking. 

His head slipped from his hand and banged into the headboard of the bed, and for the first time he paid attention to the carving. It was a beautiful scene, woods and mountains with big thick trees and scattered wolves howling. 

The bed was resistant and not even once had he heard it crack. It looked like a good bed. 

"OI, Kagome..." he tried, in an effort to start conversation. 

An almost melodic humming sound came from the bathroom as a response. 

"Where did you get this bed? It's really sturdy..."

Kagome was trying to get her night mask to make foam on her skin, and kept rubbing in circular motions when she heard his voice. When she indicated he had her attention the question came to her along with some grunting, from the corner of her eye she could see he was standing on the bed bouncing softly from different spots. 

Finally! There was the foam and now it was time to rinse. 

"It was a wedding gift?" 

With her head under the water she missed both the sudden stillness of his body, and the low growl accompanying his words "Wedding gift? From whom?" 

Kagome looked at her reflection and smiled. Everything clean, now for her moisturizers. She opened a small container and took a very small amount of the substance onto her fingers and started to rub it carefully into her skin. "From the wolf tribe, I think it was Kouga's father's before it became ours." 

The moment that left her lips, her focus changed entirely, finally thinking about the subject of their conversation. 

Inuyasha's raspy voice was too soft and velvety when he asked "ours?"

He was still on the bed when Kagome told him where it came from... His reaction had been instantaneous, jumping out of it and glaring at it as a blatant and infuriating intruder's presence in their home, in their bedroom. He could feel the anger rising. She had been sleeping in that bed for years. They had been sleeping in it. A rush of memories of the moments they had there came to him, along with the taste of bile. Now he felt as if the stupid wolf had been there with them in all of the memories, tainting them. 

And then the last part of what she said echoed in his mind "ours?" He repeated without knowing it had been more than a thought. 

Kagome opened the door and saw him cracking knuckles, glaring at the bed with murderous intentions. 

"...yeah, it was kouga's and mine and when we got divorced he said it was too difficult to take it with him and gave it to me. Now it's mine." 

Inuyasha's eyes focused on Kagome for a moment, seeing the worried lines on her face and the eyes pleading for understanding. It was too difficult to stay mad when she was looking at him like that, so he returned to the insult of the bed.

"Do you like it?" he asked, surprising her by the calmness of his voice.

"Huh? Well, it's a nice bed..." she answered with a shrug.

"No, I mean do you LIKE it? As in, better than other beds?"

Kagome was still lost about where this conversation was going, and the contradiction between his soft voice and the rest of him was getting on her nerves.

"It is a nice bed. But I guess is not more special than any other". She thought that maybe that would calm him and they could go to bed. Kagome was not lying to him, she liked the bed because it was a really nice bed, but it didn't have a special meaning to her, and if Inuyasha wanted to put it in the guest room, that was ok with her.

"Good" the hanyou turned and began to walk to the t.v.

Thinking the discussion was over, Kagome sat on the bed and looked for her book, when she found it, she sat on the bed and rested her back on the headboard. She looked up and saw that Inuyasha had put his pants back on and was glaring at her.

"No" he said before getting his head inside his dirty shirt.

"No, what?" She asked with a tired voice. After he finished fighting with the shirt—which was backwards, but she didn't feel like telling him—he pointed to her then to the rest of the bed really fast.

"You! Bed! No! Get off the bed. We are not sleeping on it. YOU are not sleeping on it". Shaking his head walked to her and scooped her up with no effort.

"Inuyasha!" was all she could say before they were in the hallway walking to the guest room. He stayed silent as he opened the door and put her on the bed.

"Inuyasha! It's just a bed!"

He was already walking out of the room when he turned to her and glared with a face of mixed anger and confusion, that in a different situation Kagome would have thought was really cute.

"Just a bed?" He scoffed "just thinking about us, there..." Pointed to their room and growled. "You. Him. Us... I just can't! No, we are not sleeping in that bed anymore. It's like that stupid wolf was watching us!"

Before she could say anything else Inuyasha walked back to their room and Kagome heard cloths moving and a soft thud. 

By the time she walked back and saw him, the mattress was resting against a wall and the bed was missing a leg. He was quickly dismantling the bed, fast enough that the bed was now more header than anything else. But, she noticed he was not breaking it.

"Inuyasha... it's only a bed" She repeated at the same time she crouched beside him in a corner.

He took a deep breath and answered without looking at her. "I don't want this bed here. This bed shouldn't be here and that stupid wolf knows it... it is NOT just a bed, is the clan's leader nuptial bed."

"The what?"

Inuyasha moved to the other side and pulled a few pieces, and the bed was no more.

"It's the bed that is given to the newly mated couple with the blessing of happiness and bearing healthy... cubs." Inuyasha put a couple of pieces on his shoulder and arms and started to walk out. "This is not meant to be used by anyone other than the clan's leader. So it won't". He gave her a smile that was more teeth and fangs than anything else, before disappearing.

Now even she didn't want to sleep in that bed. She wondered why Kouga left it if it meant that much for his family. Wasn't that the question that bothered Inuyasha the most? Thinking about the moment she and Kouga had split she had to admit that her finances weren't good... was that why? She wondered.

Inuyasha's voice took her out of her musings. "Oi, wench! Where are the matches?" He asked carrying the last parts of the bed downstairs.

Distractedly she answered "In the kitchen..." She looked around and noticed that not even the mattress was there anymore. She stood up as fast as she could repeating the question in her head. She sprinted to the stairs.

He was already in the center of their backyard, and looked like he was making a pyre with the bed pieces. Even the mattress with the sheets still on it was there.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he passed her on his way back to the house.

"What does it look like?" Inuyasha answered in a gruff voice

Asahi was the one to respond from the door "A bonfire?" his voice full of wonder.

Kagome ran after the father of her son "No!" she said pointing at said son without stopping.

His small shoulders slumped along with a disappointed "ow"

She reached the kitchen where Inuyasha was methodically opening and closing each door with enough strength to make them squeak.

Without waiting for him to turn his head she started. "We are not burning that bed!" Her finger up and pointing at that hard head of his.

He didn't stop checking just slowed his pace. "You said you didn't care about it."

Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "When did I-you know what? I don't care." Hooking her arms on her hips she enunciated loud and clear. "We. Aren't. Going. To. Burn. That. Bed!"

His ears drooped on his scalp at the same time a hurt expression flashed on his face before frowning and pointing in the direction they both came from. "That bed won't come back to our home! I, you-WE won't sleep in that bed anymore!" His voice raising with each word.

Kagome raised her hands in a conciliatory way. "Didn't say that either..." she gave a few steps before continuing. "You told me the bed was important." his eyes darted to her face with a worried expression, as worried as he could look without losing the anger beneath it. "Not to me, but for the wolf clan. And it should be returned to them... intact" she hurried to clarify when a sly smirk replaced the scoff in his face.

"Maybe I can just play with the mattress?"

Without even giving a minute to think about what could be his idea of 'playing' she shook her head. "No! Every part will be delivered as it is! And the mattress, I bought that less than a year ago..." she felt her cheeks becoming red. "Only we have slept on it..." she moved her finger back and forth between them. "And that set of sheets..." she moved her eyes off his face. "... I bought them after WE started to use the bed... because you said you liked how my skin looked on red."

Inuyasha felt a pleasurable shiver run down his back when an image of a very nude and blush Kagome on those very sheets came to him.

"We need that mattress back in our room!" he declared before running to the backyard to retrieve said mattress.

She walked beside him in time to see a very confused Asahi watching his father move it with the same ease as he had before.

"So no bonfire?"

"No, baby. Go back to sleep". She caressed his back ears as they both followed.

"Why did dad move your bed like that?" the boy asked looking back at the forgotten pyre.

"He just felt the urge to do it before sleeping..."

Asahi looked down with a pensive expression "but it's too late... he doesn't like to do things after dinner."

Kagome tucked him in, explaining how his father sometimes did weird things.

In their room Inuyasha was crouched trying to erase the grass stains from the sheets on the mattress that rested directly on the floor. He looked up and assured her they would wash out. She knew they wouldn't, but didn't say a thing, just smiled and opened her arms.

In no time he was between them hugging her back. "We don't need a bed, right?" He asked with an apologetic look on his face.

Kagome gave him a half smile "Have we ever?" She declared before kissing him. Inuyasha smiled against her lips when he placed his hands on her behind and pulled her closer. She hummed in appreciation as the kiss became deeper. Her hands went up to the back of his head, playing with his soft hair. Inuyasha pulled her up and she circled his hips with her legs.

In a swift movement he let himself fall backwards onto the mattress, making Kagome squeal as they fell, and giggle when they bumped their heads at the last moment.

"It's lower than usual..." he explained, his voice low and a little shy.

She dipped her head down and slowly nuzzled his neck as her hands traveled down his chest.

Inuyasha cupped the back of her head and pulled her for another kiss.

That night they proved it was true. They didn't need a bed.

Kagome thought the discussion about the bed was over. That same weekend she had called Kouga and asked him to take it. He had told her that he had forgotten to ask for it after he married Ayame and was glad that he hadn't had to say something. The bed was retrieved and for her, the matter was over.

She was really surprised when a couple of days later a truck pulled over in front of her house and announced it was there to make a delivery in Inuyasha's name. Kagome accepted the delivery and observed, bewildered, how the bed they were building became bigger and bigger as they put it together.

After sending off the pair of men, she walked back to her room with her son's hand in hers and stood in front of the monstrosity of bed. It was a heavy, wooden, ginormous and tall canopy bed that took almost all the free space of the bedroom. It made it difficult to even walk around it. The carving work was pretty, for people who were into heavy and over the top curves and swirls. She wasn't.

It looked out of place, it was a king size bed in a room made for a full, and the lack of a ginormous mattress around made her think he wanted to keep their small mattress on the new frame, which looked ridiculous. Not wasting another second she called him on his cell phone.

It rang a couple of times before he answered with a grumpy voice "It's after hours, whatever you want call tomorrow!" She could almost hear the 'asshole' at the end of that sentence.

Kagome almost smiled "I'm not calling tomorrow..." she assured him with the most serious voice she was capable.

Inuyasha chuckled on the other side of the line and a long sigh preceded his voice. "Sorry... The asshole has been calling for me to stay late, and I really, really don't wanna."

"That sucks..."

"I know... Hey! Did it arrive?" Inuyasha asked with a sudden energy and child-like expectation that made her feel hesitant about telling him something bad about it. For example, how much she disliked it.

"Yes! They did, and now it's in the middle of the room."

"And?" he asked, not caring about how eager he sounded.

"Um... Asahi will tell you about it!"

The boy raised his hands excitedly and smiled, happy to help. "Yes! I will tell him!"

As soon as the boy had the phone on his hands he started talking in that special volume that Inuyasha assured him should be forbidden to used between Inu hanyous. "Dad! The bed is BIIIG! And hard! Mom and I almost can't walk around it." He stopped for a moment and tilted his head as he wondered something. "I think it's easier to walk on the bed that doesn't have a bed."

"Mattress" Kagome corrected.

"Yes! Walk on the part of the bed without mattress to get to the other side of the room... There is a lot of bed without mattress! It has a lot of wood! Big pieces of wood, ant it has a stick on every corner.

"Post" Kagome said again.

"Oh! It has a post on every corner, and another square really up high!" Asahi explained as he pointed to what he meant.

"Frame, baby."

"What?" Asahi was confused as he looked for a photo's frame around.

"It has four posts and a thick frame on top".

"Yeah, that! Dad, this is the biggest bed I have ever seen! Can I have one?" His voice hopeful, already imagining how he could play with the pieces that his current bed didn't have.

Inuyasha felt deflated as his son kept pointing things that were interesting and fun for him, but the mental image that he was forming in his father's head became darker and darker. After a defeated sigh Inuyasha told him he was not going to get a new bed. The kid whined both figuratively and literally before his mom asked for the phone with a no-talkback-allowed voice that Inuyasha was desperate to learn how to imitate.

"I'm back!" Kagome announced on the other side of the line.

"Is it as bad as I think?" He asked rubbing one eye.

"I'll send you a picture..." she said in a flat voice.

He let out a dry laugh. "That bad, huh?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck thinking how to say something without sounding whiny. "Just one question... umh, Why this bed?"

"It's my style?" He ended the answer as a question and Kagome huffed in disbelief.

"Try again."

Inuyasha could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. "Had to try. Well, um, you see... I justorderedthemostexpensiveone, ok?"

Kagome took a moment to understand what came rushed at the end, her jaw dropped when it became clear. "You did what?"

"It was a moment of stupidity, apparently... but I wanted" his voice became lower and lower with every word. "I wanted the best one, and thought that the most expensive one would be the best..."

"Inuyasha..."

Kagome fought between berating him or consoling him as she thought of him fretting about getting the best bed, one better than Kouga's. "It was a very stupid moment. More so..."

Inuyasha nodded vigorously even if she couldn't see him.

Her voice became deeper "when we agreed that we don't need a bed."

Inuyasha stopped mid nod and grinned. "You're right"

"I know... that is why you are calling the store to get this returned. Tomorrow!" All warm and soft emotion was gone from her voice.

"Ok, I'll do it now." Inuyasha agreed, his voice tired.

"I'll right, take care. We are waiting for you..."

"I'll be back soon"

Inuyasha hung up and stared at the screen thinking about how difficult it was for him to say goodbye to his family.

The notification of a message turned on the screen and he quickly opened, she had sent him three pictures. The first was an image from the door, and he instantly agreed with Kagome, that bed had to go!

The second picture was Asahi and her sitting on the mattress-less part of the bed, the boy was practically hanging from the post and Kagome was keeping an eye on him more than she paid attention to the camera.

And the third was of the both of them laying down on the mattress with their heads close to each other smiling at the camera. Two thoughts crossed his mind, the first was how much he loved his family, and as he looked at Kagome's hair fanning on the red sheets and her red lips looking more kissable than usual, he decided their next bed was going to be red. She was in charge of the style, but he wanted it red!

 **The End.**

 **A/N:**

I love Inuyasha jealous moments XD

Thank you for Reading, and thank you to the people that takes the time to leave a review. It is always wonderful to read what the readers think.

Love,

Nanna.


	2. Ramen Cup Hoodie

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. And I do not intent to gain any kind of retribution for this work of fanfiction.

A/N: I saw an ad on tumblr, that sold hoodies, a couple of them had different ramen cups prints, and I couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha owning a bunch of them and Kagome finding out his secret collection.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Ramen Cup Hoodie

As she looked at the open closet, staring at his hoodies and a playful smile appeared on her lips as she arched a brow.

"Inuyasha…" She called from the bedroom, walking towards the living room, resting her hip on the door frame.

Her boyfriend that was sitting in front of the couch with the bucket of popcorn between his legs, looked up to her. Starting from her long bare legs, going up noticing she looked like she was only wearing one of his ramen cup hoodies, the shrimp flavored one, his favorite.

The hoodie looked too big on her, it was huge and boxy, but she still looked somehow cute and sexy.

His ability to find the right words to describe her was diminishing by every second she looked at him with that mischievous glint in her eyes, the smirk on her lips and that outreached hand in his direction.

He was on his feet and walking towards her before he knew what he was doing.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "W-whatchu doing, Kagome?"

She giggled excited without raising her face to him, only the smile on her lips was visible of her face.

He followed her clothed arms to her hands, that were resting on the hem of the hoodie pulling it lower.

"A-are you wearing something below my hoodie?" He tried hard not to let his excitement show on his voice, failing completely.

"Maybe…" she said in a breathy whisper.

Her face was still covered by the hood, but he could see her shiver slightly. Taking a deep breath he reached for the zipper and pulled it down in one fast movement.

Kagome looked up at the same time the zipper reached its end.

An involuntary and very canine whine came out of him at the same time Kagome's tremble became a very loud laugh.

"Come on, wench!" Inuyasha complained as he took the hoodie off of her. Revealing a second hoodie, this time chicken flavored.

"You have so many!" She said as an explanation in between laughing fits.

When she finished laughing he was in full pout mode with his arms crossed, lowered ears, and knitted brows, she could hear his low growl every time he breathed in, or out.

Kagome made her best puppy expression, looking directly into his golden eyes. "Aren't you going to take this one off?"

"Keh! And what? find another one beneath it?"

She gave him a smirk and a defiant arched brow, her hands resting on her hips. "Maybe…" She moved a step closer. "Wanna find out?"

Inuyasha answered her with a smirk of his own. It was a challenge he was not going to back down. "I will find out, wench."

Kagome's smile faltered when he lowered his face, stopping just beside her ears to whisper. "I'll find out if you are wearing that red lingerie you know I like…" This time a real shiver ran down her back, in a really pleasant way.

Inuyasha waited sitting on the floor, in front of the couch, his favorite place to rest when she wasn't with him. In front of him, on top of his coffee table rested a box wrapped with bright shiny and metallic green paper and a ginormous red, equally shiny ribbon bow. The box both excited him and disgusted him.

It was excited for what he knew was inside, his christmas present for his girlfriend, something he had chosen thinking of her. And it disgusted him for the way the present looked... it was too much. Too much... everything. He knew how much she loved presents and how she loved shiny festive wrapping, so Inuyasha had to bear with the eye-hurting colors for a while.

He only hoped she'd like the what was inside.

The hanyou had been thinking of what to give her for christmas for a few weeks, and since Kagome found his secret collection of ramen hoodies he had been thinking of how to take advantage of that for his present.

He smiled as he remembered that night, she was spending the night over, and they had agreed on watching a movie, she got cold before the movie started and asked for a sweater, and when she opened his closet, the vixen had gotten an idea.

And idea that after the first disappointed-and the second, because she was wearing three hoodies- it had gotten better for him, much better.

A stupidly wide grin appeared on his face as he remembered she had been wearing that red lingerie he liked, at least for a while.

He heard the key hit the lock and automatically straightened his back and brushed his short bangs out of his face, unknowingly making his hair stick out in the back.

Kagome opened the door, with a big smile. "Merry christmas!" she chirped locking her eyes on his.

"Merry christmas" he answered with a much less excited tone as he stood up and walked to her.

"Ta-dá!" she declared as a big package appeared from behind her. "Your present!"

It was a very shiny and metallic red box with a giant deep green ribbon bow, Inuyasha blinked a couple of times before reaching for it.

"Um... thanks!" his cheeks were slightly blushed when he put his present beside hers.

"Look! They match!" Kagome observed the contrasting colors of their presents. She turned her big eyes to him "Can't wait to open them!"

"Want to open them before we go or when we come back?" Inuyasha asked with his hand up in his head, avoiding her curious eyes.

Inuyasha knew he wanted to open the presents now so they could enjoy the evening with his present, but also didn't want to look too eager about it, he had to play it cool.

"I do!" she said pulling him down to sit on the floor beside her.

Kagome opened her lips to say something when Inuyasha pushed the green present towards her. "Open it!" He ordered with a bright red face.

She giggled watching the gift excited. She proceeded to check every part of the box looking for little pieces of tape and taking them of systematically.

Inuyasha's ears flicked nervously every time she took a piece out... it was excruciating, and by the way the corner of her lips curled just enough to hint a smile, the wench knew how much it was messing with him.

Finally the wrap came off and she opened the box and laughed. His eyes studied her for signals to know if that was a fun-related laugh or a mocking laugh. The chocolate eyes were shining with unshed tears as she kept laughing.

With one hand she pushed the other gift towards him and with the other she took her new hoodie, still giggling.

Her new hoodie was a bowl of ramen. The design occupied the whole shirt, the top were the noodles and broth, and the bottom was a white bowl with red curly design on the rim. It was lovely! And she loved it, she just hoped he liked his gift as much as she liked his.

Kagome looked down and found a second hoodie, with the same print, but in a much bigger size. "You bought matching hoodies!" she yelped wiggling one hoodie in each hand in front of her very blushed boyfriend's face.

"Keh... You like this kind of shit".

She smiled at him again making all his anxiety go away with her beaming warmth.

"You know I love this things! Your turn..."

Inuyasha took the box and rattled it, trying to hear what was inside, but only a crunchy noise came out.

Her finger pointed at him "I knew you would do that and put aluminium foil inside!"

Putting the box back on the table and sticking out his tongue, with his golden eyes glaring at the present, he ripped the wrapping in one fast movement and a triumphant smile.

His fingers were fast opening the top of the box and staring inside. His first thought was 'pink? She bought me something pink?' Inuyasha reached for the content inside and pulled to him. It was a hoodie, it had a big picture of a strawberry shortcake in the chest and behind it a bunch of different candy and sweets that expanded throughout the fabric.

Inuyasha stared at the hoodie, with his head going a hundred miles an hour trying to find something he could say to make Kagome feel good about it without mentioning how he would never, ever, ever wear that in public.

She stifled a snicker watching him struggle to say in a nice way what was so clearly stated on his face.

"Inuyasha..." No reaction from him. "Inuyasha..." She tried again.

His eyes darted to her startled. "W-what?"

"You don't have to wear it... outside." She finished with a wink.

His mind filled with ideas of what she could mean by that.

"There is more..." His ears perked at her words.

"huh?

"In the box... there is more." Kagome pointed to his opened gift.

Inside was another hoodie with the same print in a much smaller size. She reached for it as soon as it was close to her "and this is my part of the gift!"

Inuyasha smiled "you can wear that all the time!"

"I plan to..." Kagome said before taking it from him and running to his bedroom with both the ramen bowl and dessert hoodies.

A few moments later she came out wearing the ramen bowl hoody. As he looked at her, Inuyasha tried to remember if she was wearing a skirt, short-shorts or pants before going to the bedroom. It didn't matter how much he tried to remember, with her wearing that hoodie his abilities seemed to lessen by the second.

Slowly Kagome walked towards him, when she was standing in front of him, she got down to her knees straddling his legs.

Her lips formed a smirk that she had learned from him. "You see... " She started, moving her hands slowly to the zipper. "This way you can open your food..." the zipper went down followed intently by his eyes.

Kagome let the fabric fall down her shoulders. "And then you can have dessert!" The bright pink strawberry shortcake was right in front of his face.

His face moved forward slowly "what if I skip the meal and go directly for the dessert?"

Kagome circled his shoulders with her arms and pulled him close "go fo it".

Her answer was the playful growl that came from his chest along with her lips moving softly against hers.

Inuyasha's hands were moving towards the hoodie's zipper when an obnoxious sound invaded his ears and growled, this time in a frustrated way.

Kagome smiled into the kiss before separating. "It's the doorbell"

His lips found the way to her neck. "Leave it..."

Before she could decide between keep doing what she was enjoying very much or being polite, the sound of the door unlocking, made him jolt, moving him and KAgome to their feet in one movement.

"Are you ready, my friend?" Miroku chanted from the door, with Sango in tow.

Inuyasha asked in a hushed tone before turning "are you wearing something beneath that?"

Kagome came out from behind Inuyasha to greet their friends. "You'll have to find out again..." she answered in the same tone.

They were all sitting on the bar of the curry restaurant they chose to go trying to decide what to order at the same time Inuyasha complaining non stop about how he didn't want to be there.

"You can order something else" Kagome suggested patting his hand.

She was wearing the ramen bowl hoodie on top again, matching his. Miroku had commented on it and the answer from the hanyou had been a very explicit directions of where to put his comments.

From left to right was Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango. Because for some unmentioned reason Miroku didn't want to sit beside Inuyasha this time.

"What can I order, wench?" Inuyasha asked with a bored expression.

"I dunno, what about ramen?" She mimicked him.

His back straightened and even his ears perked up. "Ramen?"

They were all eating, only inuyasha hadn't ordered the curry, but three servings of ramen.

"I can't wait to come home and start with the real food..." Inuyasha whispered into her ear, making her giggle.

Kagome leaned towards him still giggling at the same time Inuyasha lowered his head to her level. "I don't even need the microwave to find you hot."

Inuyasha snorted, it was his turn. "I'm gonna taste the meat in your bowl".

Kagome snorted too, trying to kept the laugh under control "that doesn't make sense." She leaned again "I won't have to wait three minutes to start the meal..."

He leaned this time, still trembling "If you were instant ramen I would be pulling the lid open..."

Kagome lost it this time. The line was the lamest she had ever heard, and that made it amazing.

She leaned close to an expectant Inuyasha ready to say her own lame line when Miroku's velvety voice beat her to it "come here my little chicken and I'll slurp ya like noodles"

Inuyasha and Kagome zeroed on their friend with identical unamused faces.

"You killed the joke!" complained Inuyasha at the same time Kagome spoke.

"Don't, just don't"

And it was Sango's time to laugh when a very quiet Miroku finished his food.

 **The End.**

 **A/N** : Thank you for reading, I hope this is of your liking.

Love,

Nanna.


	3. Waking up

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. And I do not intent to gain any kind of retribution for this work of fanfiction.

Summary: Inuyasha wakes up before Kagome, and as she is never the one to wake up first, he pretends to be asleep to know what his wench would do.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Waking Up

The late morning light entered the room from the window beside the bed, it was too bright, and as much as the hanyou wanted to keep sleeping on his bed, he couldn't. And he wanted to keep resting, the slow and fang baring smile would be the clue that he was reliving the night night before, if his wench was awake of course. Taking a deep breath in he admitted to himself, it had been a good -no- great night both before and after getting home, specifically to the bedroom.

He groaned and tried to stretch but soon it was difficult with his girlfriend cuddled on his chest, during the night he had turned to the side and somehow his arms had ended up around her and her face buried in his chest. 

Moving his head back as much as he could, Inuyasha eyed her, but he could only see her hair and part of her back. Inuyasha wanted to see more. The hanyou was in peace with himself being a greedy man, he knew it, he owned it, and with that he pulled the green covers down to their hips, after making sure the temperature wasn't too cold for her, of course, greedy didn't mean irresponsible with his beautiful girl. 

His eyes traveled on the small part of her that was visible, even if the majority of what he saw was the black of her hair fanning around her, it was enough to give him that special warmth he always felt when she was around him. The warmth that she had brought to his life when they were just two teenagers trying to figure things out, it was the feeling that had kept him grounded during the hard times. She had been his beacon and his home, when i was all he had, she was still the most important. 

Slowly his arm moved from her waist to her hair, brushing it delicately, enjoying its softness as it fell back to the bed, this time not blocking his view. 

Inuyasha's hand froze in place when Kagome let out a sigh, he even stopped breathing as she hummed softly in her throat rearranging her position with lazy and uncoordinated moves. He smirked when she sighed contented after straightening her back slightly, living her face closely below his, and making her bum visible for him. It was a pretty nice ass. 

With the same emotion that a child stares at their favorite candy as their hand reach for it, his fingers started to trace imaginary lines on the skin of her shoulder watching her skin erupt with goose bumps when his fingers moving down her back, ending his travel on the curve of her ass. 

He forgot he was not supposed to wake her up as he explored her skin, because as soon as one hand cover one side, the other hand followed instantly, and squeezed softly, more than once, nodding to himself. It was a great ass indeed. 

Kagome's eyes opened, suddenly out of her calm, pleasurable dream with a voice in the back of her head telling her something was not right. 

She blinked a couple of times fighting against the foggy drowsiness of sleep. 

Without moving, she looked around. The only thing she could see was inuyasha's body, paying close attention to his breathing, she deducted he was not yet awake.

Which was weird, he was always the first one to wake up. A mischievous smile appeared on her face, her plan to spend him beyond his fast recovery abilities appeared had been a success, she said to herself 'mission accomplished'. 

She moved her head up slowly to see his, from her point of view she could see his closed eyes, his brows were not knitted together either and the corners of his lips pointed upward. He looked contented and relaxed, Kagome smiled at the thought, and waited for him to wake up, knowing it would not take too long.

Kagome pouted when after waiting for a couple of minutes he didn't move, he didn't even appeared to come close to consciousness, he barely appeared to be breathing, not even moving in his sleep. 

She was a grown woman, and knew that if she wanted something she had to work for it.

Squaring her proverbial shoulders she moved her arm, not carefully as Inuyasha had moved minutes ago, and after stretching her forefinger her eyes narrower as she got ready and... poked his abs. Her eyes darted to his face fast. Finding no change, not even a slightly stronger breath. Kagome huffed frustrated.

Frowning and narrowing her grey eyes she tried again, this time poking him twice on the middle of his chest, then looking back at his face. Nothing. She tried his arm, then again his chest and abs, no change was found. KAgome tried to think about another way to wake him up. 

She looked down... that part of him was awake at least. Kagome huffed again. That part of him was always awake in the morning. 

Her brow arched as she wondered if she should wake him up with that discovery, surely it would be fun. Without knowing how, her hand was already on his body, tracing her way down. Her fingers were already on the trail that signaled the way when she froze. 

Nope, she was not going to take that route. 

Not after the discussion they had last week when, during a family dinner, with HER family, Inuyasha had started to stroke her leg softly, making its way under her skirt, moving up her leg, finding the place between her legs, and it didn't matter what kind of signal she tried to give him telling it was not appropriate, or how many times she had pulled that wayward hand away, he had tortured her with his attentions hidden by the table cloth. By the time they got home she was fuming, she was beyond mand. nd after yelling at him about that, his only answer had been "But you enjoyed it" with a cocky grin. 

Because of that incident, she had set the rule that no intimate touching will take place without the expressed permission of the other.

Nodding with determination, her hand moved away from him. 

If Inuyasha hadn't been as immersed in pretending to be asleep as he was, trying to learn what would his wench do with a sleeping hanyou on her bed. He would had taken that sneaky hand and placed it where he wanted it... but no! His little experiment wasn't over, and beside being poked repeatedly, her little frustrated noise were too sweet to stop now.

Kagome rolled onto her back, the movement, bringing her beloved hanyou's arm over her belly, turned her head to him and studied his sleeping form.

This was not fun anymore. Kagome was used to be awaken by him, every time she opened her eyes in the morning, he was there. She didn't like the loneliness of being the only one awake.

On good mornings he usually nuzzled and kissed her neck and face to rise her from sleep, sometimes even tickling her, if they had the time to be fun. On not-so-good mornings he would shake her until she told him she was awake. And on really-really good mornings, she would wake up after the rest of her body did, with his body on top of her, waiting for her with those intense golden eyes, saying everything he wasn't able to put in words. 

She wanted him to wake up, now!

Kagome sat up, pulling the covers to her chest, she turned to look at Inuyasha with longing eyes, she never thought possible that she would need him so much, when he was that close.

She clicked her tongue, and smirked when the white fluffy ears on top of his head flicked. 

She got an idea, a very fun idea.

Kagome rolled to her side, after moving the hand that had been resting on her butt, and pulled her body close to his, placing her lips close to his ears.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered in the most sexy way she could muster, smiling when the ear flicked again. It seemed to be working.

"Inuyasha... wake up, I'm waiting for you... " It moved again, and her smile became wider.

Moving close enough to tickle him with her breath Kagome proceeded to tell him in a very graphic way _why_ and _how_ she needed him." 

A slow rumbling in his chest started to sound, and even if she could see his eyes were close. The way his arm had started to pulled her closer to his body, she knew he had heard it all. 

"...If you don't do something about it now... I'll have to take care of it on my own." She finished before moving away slightly. 

She hadn't even grabbed air to keep talking when she was pushed on her back and his body was on top of hers. 

A quivering sigh came out of her when she met his hungry golden eyes for the first time that morning. She had missed him. 

"Good morning" She said in a voice that sounded almost like a purr in his ears, at the same time she circled his hips with her legs. 

"G'morning" he answering, with his lids lowering on his own when her hands found the ears she had been teasing in a different way. 

Inuyasha was ready to comment on her unusual friskiness but the sudden pull toward her lips send the idea away. It took a long time for him to be able to think about something that wasn't the way she was moving, and feeling. It seemed like Kagome was serious on what he had whispered on his ears.

As he recovered his breath with a big stupid grin on his face, with Kagome draped on his chest drawing lines on his chest the same way he had been doing early, he said out loud "I like when you wake me up...".

The end

A/N:

As always thank you for reading! Also for liking and reviewing!

This story came from a drawing a friend of mine did you can look it up, is from grapfruitwannabe on tumblr, and it shows Kagome sitting on their bed with only a blanket to cover her, with Inuyasha sleeping beside her and his arm across her. It was too cute and sexy to leave it alone. Sorry! XD


	4. Protect

Protection

They were looking their way again. Even after he glared at the stupid humans. He had promised her not to growl at the people on the road or the townsmen. But he has not promised to avoid sending mental threats and murderous wishes around them.

He hated traveling. He had always hated it. It meant leaving the place he liked, his home-their home-, it also meant being around people who didn't know them, that didn't trust them and he was positive they didn't want them there.

Inuyasha bit back another growl as a middle-aged woman saw them, took her whatever-she-was-carrying and turned away with a nasty scowl on their way.

"Come on, Inuyasha! Try to enjoy the day, it's our first trip together," Kagome said with a bright smile as she walked beside him, way too close to him for the liking of the stupid humans.

"I'm trying... see?"

Kagome laughed at his fake smile, it was only a display of his white teeth and twitching eyebrows over half closed eyes. After it stopped being funny, she stopped walking and faced him, using those way-too-intelligent eyes of hers to stare at his face and his tense pose.

Knowing he was not uncomfortable for the weight he was carrying, that it was something else, she asked with a serious voice "Why are you on edge? Do you feel something bad around?"

His bangs covered his eyes as he shook his head. "Then what is it, Inuyasha? and don't you say nothing." 

He rapidly closed his lips before that exact word left his lips. Trying to avoid her discomfort, ti shield her from some of the ugly aspects of being the wife of a halfbreed and protecting that happiness she constantly radiated was part of him, was part of who he was for her. Of the man he had become thanks to her. And even when she discovered he was holding something from her, he was not going to spill it so easy.

"It's not important."

Kagome huffed "The hell it's not important, it has you in a sour mood. And soon everyone is going to catch that mood from you!"

One of the corners of his mouth twitched. That was her favorite excuse why she was in a bad mood, "I caught your mood" she said even if he had a good day and she was the only one with a nasty disposition that day.

"It's something from this town? We can go to another one before sunset" she offered looking around, studying the attention they kept attracting just by talking, "It's them, right?"

She was the one giving the other humans the murdering looks, and in spite of the situation he found a little humor. She was a still a fierce and protective woman.

"What are they doing?" her voice was almost a whisper, confident he was able to understand.

"Talking shit..." Inuyasha answered with a matter-of-fact tone, causing Kagome to turn back at him with her brows knitted in confusion.

"But they always say mean things..." it was said as an statement, he knew it was a question, and without thinking it through his words spilled "It's not about me... exactly."

Kagome's lips opened a couple of times before she pursed them in a thin line looking around glaring before her eyes halted on him, or specifically on the sling on his chest. Her face changed from annoyed to disappointed, to hurt, ending on anger again.

Too many things were hiding behind her stormy grey eyes when she looked into his eyes and gravely whispered "what are they saying?"

Inuyasha shook his head again. "It's nothing! Let it go..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing..."

"What-" Her question was interrupted as his face charged close with a low growl, so deep in his chest that she felt the vibration more than she heard it. His eyes were almost tormented.

"I'm not going to repeat it!" he said through his teeth.

Kagome's fighting stance relaxed as her face softened. "You don't have to _repeat_ it" her hands raised, one to his cheek, cupping his scowling face, and the other to stroke the precious cargo on his chest.

A long, tired, and slightly bitter sigh told her she has won this little discussion. "...It's the usual, about them not wanting me around, fearful of me. But now they think I kidnapped you or put a spell on you..."

Her head tilted to the side in confusion, and his face blushed. "Um...They are talking about how those are the only explanations for these". His hand pointed at the bundle on his chest that had just started to fuss. Nap time was over. And then he pointed at her belly.

Her hands reached for the baby on his chest as she said one of the darkest curses he had ever heard from her. In other circumstances he would have teased her about her potty mouth, but it was fitting in their current situation.

"Ok, so this town is stupider than others..." she whispered before kissing the baby's head and placed him on her shoulder as he kept looking around and sniffing the surroundings. She knew she had some time before his attention returned to her.

Inuyasha looked at the setting sun, adding another worry. "Well, we can go if you want. But it will be night time before we reach the next village."

"We are staying. We are NOT going to let them ruin our first trip."

Now she was wearing her determined face and he knew from experience there was nothing a mere human could do to deviate her from her goal. "Wait here" she said before handing back the cooing baby to him. "I'm gonna find a room and some food".

After her husband nodded and retreated to find some shade, she beelined to the closest food seller. "I would like to buy some bread," Kagome tried with the brightest smile she could muster.

The man scowled to her, "How many?" he said as he stretched his hand to ask for the cloth where to put the bread, the sengoku's version of a plastic bag.

"Eight... no, wait. Make it ten please."

The man huffed this time, "Do you have the money for it?" he asked giving her a mocking look as he only served two pieces on her cloth.

So this man was testing her patience now, she thought. And with the most dramatic mannerisms she could force her arms into she took her share of the money she and Inuyasha had on them and gave the man what she expected to be the double of what he was going to charge for the bread.

"I don't really know, will this be enough?" Kagome asked with her most innocent voice, hiding her smile when the man's eyes glinted at the sight of money and started to put more than ten pieces of bread on her makeshift bag.

After thanking him and taking her bread she walked to the next little seller. Inuyasha kept an eye-and ear- on her as she strolled the little street, smirking with every remark she gave to the people. If they said they were not going to sell their products to a youkai-loving whore, she stopped, corrected them about him being a hanyou and announcing he was her _husband,_ and declaring their products were not good enough for her to be interested.

By the fourth little transaction, Kagome had the string of money hanging from her wrist, letting everyone know how much she could pay for something. His wench was making them compete now, to find who was going to be the one making deals with her.

He was laying down beside a tree, with his back partially resting on the cool bark, their baggage was beside him and the crawling baby was playing with his haori, cooing, growling and gnawing at it.

"Aren't you having fun wrecking my clothes?" he whispered, enjoying how his fluffy black ears flicked at the sound of his voice along with a bunny-like smile, with only front teeth showing.

"You are drooling all over me, pup..." he said a his hand raised to wipe the liquid off the baby's chin. Which by the glint in those golden eyes and the yip he let out, it was time for him to fight 'the hand'. As he tried to keep those too sharp teeth away from his skin, Kagome finished her transactions.

"Do I really look that fat?" was the first thing she said when she was close enough for her not to be heard from someone else.

Kagome's mood went a little sour when instead of answering with a "of course not", he tilted his head to study her figure.

"I am, aren't I?"

Inuyasha raised a hand to ask her to sit beside them, "it's not that you are fat, it's just obvious you are with child, Kagome."

She accepted the help to sit down, still looking at herself. "I dunno, people didn't look at me this way when I was this far along with Masaaki..."

The urge to say things like 'you're crazy' or 'you're being dramatic' had disappeared almost completely during her first pregnancy, when she usually glared at him and threw whatever she had in sight yelling "don't lie to me". He knew she was carrying bigger this time, that it was more noticeable now. He had a few theories about it but, unless she asked about them, he was not going to say peep about it because knowing himself, he was going to hurt her feelings saying something wrong... and that only left him with careful phrased half-truths...

"Maybe your clothes have something to do with that..." His eyes were on the pup, but his ears were solely focused on her.

"You think these clothes make me look fat?" She asked with a tone that was half angry and half hurt.

"Yeah, I mean. No they don't... It-it's the obi." He tried to explain, waiting for her questioning eyes. "The obi of that kimono, being thin and right below your breasts makes it more obvious than when you have the priestess clothes..."

She gave him that special smile that was only reserved for him, filling his chest and bringing butterflies to his stomach.

"You are sweet," she whispered as she leaned closer. And even after those two years of Kagome doing that, he blushed.

"...they are staring..." he whispered almost breathless, not really remembering why that was supposed to be important.

A mischievous glint came to her eyes as she kept inching closer. "I don't care," was whispered a heartbeat before her lips touched his.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Turns out Kagome, being the great negotiator she was, had gotten them a very good room in inn closest to the woods, and the room was the only one with a tree right in front of the gate. The woman knew him too well.

Said woman was currently laying down and using part of their luggage to slightly raise her feet. He narrowed his eyes as he grumpily said "You told me you were not tired." He plopped beside her and brushed the bangs away from her eyes and she opened one eye.

"I'm not tired-tired, just my feet."

"You should have said something..." He mumbled as he reached from the crawling baby that was getting too close to the open door and softly dragged him close to them as the little boy giggled.

He felt her hand rest on his thigh and squeeze softly, "If I said something every time I feel some discomfort, we wouldn't go anywhere... ever."

Inuyasha huffed "You make me sound as if I was some kind of over protective mess."

Kagome stifled a laugh "And..."

"Haha..."

His fake laugh always made her laugh and he knew it, that made him happy. He laid down beside her as their son looked at both of them trying to decide who was going to be his climbing wall first.

"But seriously, if you don't feel good you need to tell me."

"And I will... when I feel bad enough."

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha..."

"How can I protect you if you don't tell me these kind of things?" he asked with a strained voice. Too many possibilities and problems filled his head to leave the subject alone.

Kagome turned to face him and scooted closer until she was hugging him the closest she could, considering their seven months-old playing with his father's feet at the moment.

"Whenever I need protection or think I'll be needing you, I'll tell you, OK?"

Inuyasha made an uncommitted noise and pulled her closer.

They remained like that, reveling on each other's presence, giggling when Masaaki crawled in-between their bodies until he was safely between his parent's chests, purring and ready to go to sleep.

Inuyasha didn't realized they had fallen asleep until he jolted awake. His eyes scanning the room and his ears flicking around. Something was wrong.

Softly he shook Kagome awake.

"Wha-"

"Something's not right" he whispered in her ear, and both knew what it meant.

They had to take Masaaki, their weapons and be ready. She stood up and searched for the sling to put the still sleeping baby. Inuyasha was in front of them with their small luggage already on his back and his sword ready to be unsheathed.

Her bow was in her hands, with an arrow ready, her heart racing and her hands tingling.

Inuyasha's ears were swiveling and flicking around, he could hear men walking closer. Their hushed tone made it clear that they were trying to make a surprise attack. Well that was not going to happen.

The door opened slowly and soon a man with heavy robes, that were somewhat familiar, stepped in.

"Demon! Stop your despicable actions!" the man yelled as he threw a sutra that landed on Inuyasha's forehead, stopping him mid-action as he tried to unsheath his swear.

Inuyasha could only stared at the men walking inside their room, trying to get to Kagome, unable to do anything. The hatred he had for those damned things was

"Bring her to me" said the monk.

But the villagers around him realized, it was not an easy task. The woman had circled the immobile youkai, raising her bow with a glowing arrow in place, shielding the silver haired monster behind her from any kind of attack.

Kagome's hands were sweating. She could not hold her stance and take that awful thing off him. She could feel his emotions, the need to do something, the helplessness and the fear coming from him in waves. She made a decision.

"I'm not going anywhere!" she yelled.

The monk took the opportunity to throw another sutra yelling "Relinquish your hold on this woman."

Kagome felt the paper stick to her forehead. Just what the hell was he trying to do? With the sutra still on her forehead she said through her teeth "Stay away from us!" and she shot the arrow to the floor, right between the monk and them, illuminating their forms with its pink light.

As the men took a couple of fearful steps back, she turned around and took the sutra off his forehead. The shift of power was instantaneous as a snarl erupted from his throat and it was her turn to be shielded.

His aura flaring around them, he started to walk towards the monk, laughing darkly as the men around started to scatter. "You are not taking them anywhere!"

The monk walked back with his sutras ready to be thrown. "I will not let that innocent girl continue to be a slave to your youkai lust."

Inuyasha raised his sword at the same time Kagome gasped outraged.

He could hear her walking closer-stomping would be more accurate-until she was standing beside him with her bow in one hand and an arrow in the other.

"Why is it so difficult to understand? I want to be with him so I am, what is the problem?" Her anger was so great that the danger they were still in was not in her mind anymore. They were insulting them, insulting her family and even the right to have one.

Inuyasha braced himself for the answer, knowing it was going to be one of the arguments his own mind still threw at him from time to time.

"It's not natural for a human woman to be with a... an animal. That need you feel is part of what he is doing to you. Bending your will to his desires... and obvious carnal needs. You need to wake up-"

Another arrow landing close to his feet interrupted his self-righteous speech, looking lost at the power display. It looked like holy powers, not something that a youkai could control.

"I don't care what you think about us! I don't even want to hear the rest of your stupid reasons!" 

She took another step closer to the monk, shrugging off the clawed hand that darted protectively. There was nothing that could stop her from giving a piece of her mind to the man before her.

"If I want to spend the rest of my life with the man I love. I will do it! Can your small little head understand that?"

"You don't know what you are saying." The male voice sounded desperate, as if he was trying to convince himself along with Kagome. "You don't know what you are doing, you are still being controlled by the spell the monster has casted on you! That is why you are willing to bear the children of an abomination".

Kagome wanted to screech and yell. How dare he say something like that? She was not going to stand there listening to his stupid words as if they deserved to be heard.

"...Kagome..." Inuyasha said softly behind her, but she ignored him and kept walking.

The hanyou blinked a couple of times as she gave another couple of steps, the soft pink that had been surrounding her since she prepared the first arrow. The pink that was almost invisible for his eyes-and he knew it was invisible for most humans- was starting to glow and even slightly fanning the tips of her hair. It was enough to say his wife was furious.

"Your head must be clouded by the presence of his evil youki" the man that had tripped and fell on his ass tried to convince her.

"I told you! I am under no spell, youki-or-whatever-induced control!"

Kagome noticed something was different when the monk in front of her shrieked without her pointing her arrow at him. Quickly she turned to Inuyasha expecting to find him with his sword raised trying to look extra intimidating, but she found him closer than she expected and with his arms crossed on his chest with his sword sheathed.

The almost relaxed stance bothered her. His brows shot up inquisitively. "What? He's not screaming 'cause of me" he gave her a wicked smirk.

"It's the youki that infects you making itself visible..." The man shouted, looking around, finding himself alone.

Kagome looked down at her hands and found them glowing. Along with one of the two sets of golden eyes she loved. And as soon as her son found his mom's eyes on him he started to giggle and coo, wanting some attention. She smiled at him and caressed his head. He was such a good baby.

"Your filth is coming to the surface! That is why that color is oozing out of you!"

Another flare of her power, this time it was visible for her, and she controlled it to appear like a barrier. Smiling to herself she patted her own back. The lessons with Kaede had payed off.

The monk had one last hope, that maybe her energy was pure and it would vanquish the evil before him, but after the second flare of that pinkish light covered the youkai man entirely, he knew his time was running out. He knew that at the same moment that energy touched, he would be the one to perish.

The glowing woman walked to him, keeping her energy-he was not going to call it light- away from him.

"Even if you kill me woman, the monstrosities you have done will not disappear."

Kagome kneeled down very close to the man, but not close enough to be at an arm's reach. She was angry, not stupid.

"Enough. I have not done any kind of monstrosities, and if you meant my children I'm gonna let him" she pointed at Inuyasha, who was now grinning. "Punch you, and I mean it... Ok let me explain something to you before you say another stupid thing and I forget why I wanted to explain this to you... So keep quiet."

Kagome decided she was going to keep the glow on to avoid any kind of stupid actions from the man. "I am a priestess, I am, not _was._ And yes, this is my son and that one behind me is my husband... No, I'm not a dark priestess, and the power you see is my own spiritual powers..."

She flared one more time, now engulfing him too.

"It _is_ some kind of human's spiritual energy."

Kagome smiled brightly as the light went away. "I told you! I am a priestess, and there is nothing wrong with me... with us... and I will really appreciate if you leave us alone from now on, ok?"

Inuyasha had to bit his tongue not to laugh at the extremely stupid and baffled expression on the monk's face. Following Kagome's mercurial emotions and understanding the reasons behind them took time, and being at the receiving end of Kagome's anger and then smile left anyone feeling-and looking- stupid.

Before the man had another chance to make her angry, he walked closer to her and stretched his hand close to her shoulder, confident on her understanding. "Let's go Kagome, I think we need to look for somewhere to sleep".

Kagome nodded and took his hand to help her stand and let him guide her as the walked away from their room.

The monk's jaw fell as he looked back and forth between them. "Priestess Kagome? The last guardian of the Shikon no Tama?" He shouted at the retreating figures.

Kagome turned around and smiled at him, "I guess that is me, and this one is Inuyasha, the last protector of the shikon no Tama" She wanted to say something else but the now blushed Inuyasha kept pushing her from the lower back, so she only waved goodbye to the man.

-.-.-.-

"You got really angry back there..." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

They were securely resting on a thick branch, in one of the biggest trees around. Inuyasha sitting on the branch and hugging her back with his head dipped in the crook of her neck, as the now tired Masaaki slept clinging to her kimono His face was relaxed and the perfect image of pure innocence and trust. She caressed the side of his little head smiling at the way he seemed to like it enough for him to purr in his sleep.

She liked the place, it was calm and cozy in its own way. And she liked the position they were in, it only took a turn of her neck to reach his lips, or any part of his face for that matter.

"I think I got mad, but he was talking shit about my family."

Inuyasha let out a deep chuckle. looked like his wench was picking up his bad habits. "And you went all out..." he said in an amicable tone.

"I had to protect my husband's honor. Being controlled by something my ass" She declared proudly before pecking his temple. "But you were pretty relaxed though."

Inuyasha growled low as he nuzzled her neck "By the time you were glowing, the man was alone there, no other human was around us.." his voice went lower, huskier, "I knew you could take him."

"You knew, huh?" She let her head fall back, feeling truly relaxed for the first time during that day.

"Absolutely, and If you messed up, I was ready to jump and rescue you".

It was Kagome's time to chuckle "Good to know we got each other back." She pecked his jaw and let herself fall into the calm darkness of sleep, with his strong arms around her, and her own around their baby, and on her lips a soft smile.

The end

A/N:

Thanks for reading!

This is a small drabble written for Inukag week 2017 on Tumblr on "Protect" day.

I hope you enjoyed it!

Love,

Nanna


	5. Scary Stories

Scary stories

Kagome stared outside from her threshold. She smiled. The weather was chilly, not too much but enough for certain people she loved to want something warm.

She was so ready for this, it was finally fall, with it's soft wind, the warm colors and the sometimes creepy shadows. She couldn't stay still from the excitement.

Kagome waved her hand as the figures she was waiting for appeared on the road. A few years back she would have jumped in her place, but she had learned to avoid such displays of emotions around her easily excited children.

By the time they washed their hands with the water she had left them outside, and cleaned their feet, Kagome was sitting in her usual place in front of the fire pit, serving dinner.

She was so ready for it.

"Mommy! I found this pretty flower on the way home. I didn't bring it because dad said that if I cut it, the pretty flower would wither and die... and I don't want the flower to die..." Izayoi, their youngest explained with her soft voice. Her huge grey eyes stared at her mother anxious as she fiddled with her silver hair. Kaede always said she looked like the cloud that hides the sun, silver and bright.

She raised her hand to gently cup the four year-old's cheek. "Thank you for thinking about the flower, baby."

Izayoi smiled brightly at her mother knowing she did good. "If you want to see it, I'll show it to you tomorrow!"

"Sounds like a plan! Now, let's have dinner" Kagome winked, "Yours is already waiting for you."

The girl went to her usual place and started eating as her brothers passed their father inspection before entering.

"Satsuki, your face is still dirty. Wash it again!"

Kagome smiled at the sound of a grumpy Inuyasha giving the same order he gave everyday to their elder. Satsuki, named after her own father, was way too comfortable in the wilderness and the open field for her liking, and he saw no problem in being covered by dirt, leaves or even having insects on himself. Kagome shuddered at the memory.

Even if he looked like a replica of herself with the addition of the two triangular fuzzy ears atop his head, and his eyebrows, that boy had a delicate face with strong eyebrows and even stronger temper.

"Now? Dad, can I go inside noow? I am clean! See? See? See?" The pouty note in his voice meant the boy was hungry.

The sliding door opened again and the boy walked inside with his brows low and the six year-old's version of 'the Inuyasha stomp' in his step. She had to bite-back her smile.

"Mommy, dad wanted me to take a bath! I was clean and he said I was dirty!"

Kagome smiled gently, "But you look so clean and handsome now! He wanted you to look amazing for dinner."

Satsuki looked away finding difficult to continue to stay angry at his dad. "... I'm hungry" he mumbled as he walked to his place around the fire after giving her his version of a 'hello kiss', something between a nuzzle and a kiss to her cheek.

The door opened again and now it was Inuyasha with one of the twins under each arm, the boys were having fun squirming and playfully trying to escape his hold. "Stay still, runts."

"Mom! Help us! A strange man is trying to take us away!" Yukio shouted as soon as he saw her.

"We need help!" Yelled Yuuki from the other arm. At the same time Inuyasha dropped them in front of her.

"Ouch!" they mumbled.

"Done! All the squirts clean and ready." Inuyasha said with a grin before leaning down and doing his version of a 'hello kiss." Dipping his face into the crook of her neck to take a long breath in as his nose traveled across her cheek to end with a fast peck on the lips. In reality it was a fast and delicate action, too fast for her but never failed to give her the best kind of shivers down her back.

"Good job!" She answered with a smile at the same time the twins chirped "Can we go eat, mom?"

"Go ahead!" She smiled at the pair, who stood up, gave her a quick kiss and walked to their place."

They looked the same, and they were the only ones that inherited their father's eyes, and most of his features, only their hair was like her own. The oldest of the pair, Yukio, had been the noisiest and strongest willed of the four, always wanting something and only being happy with a 'no' when the reasons behind it were to his liking. And Yuuki, the calm yet bubbliest of her kids, he was the easy going, observing and most of the time the one with the complicated questions. And between them they had the most interesting relationship she had ever seen, they argued, fought, made up, and discussed what happened before telling their parents _what happened_ and admitted whom-according to them- was responsible for what happened.

They were almost done with the stew when Izayoi raised her nose and sniffed a couple of times before asking carefully "Mommy made cookies?" Instantly the other three started to sniff the air.

Inuyasha hid his smile behind his bowl. Izayoi looked like the most delicate of his bunch but she had the sharpest senses and instincts of his children, and when things became physical between the four of them, she was the one to keep them controlled.

Kagome kept eating, ignoring the questioning looks of those excited eyes. "Yes, I made scorched rice cookies" before they could get excited and ask for some, she declared "For dinner, that means after dark."

They went back to eating with a disappointed pout.

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was finally time, the children were wearing their night clothes and were ready for what she had prepared. They knew mama wanted to do something new today, something they were finally old enough to participate in.

And that was the main reason they were behaving. Their parents had called them 'old enough' for something instead of the usual 'You are too young to go on a trip alone', 'No, you are too young to live on your own. Yes even if you meant living on a tree', 'You are too young to hunt alone, and we don't eat rats, baby,' 'No, you are too young to marry the stupid monk's brat... You will NOT marry that brat. Ever', and the most common 'You are not old enough to be outside at night!".

This was the first time they were old enough to _Do_ something and somehow that included cookies. This was the best dinner ever.

"Are you ready children?" Kagome asked excitedly as the children sat around their father. One of the twins on each side of him, Izayoi on his lap, and Satsuki was beside Yuuki, but still at an arm's length from dad. They all nodded, even Inuyasha.

The fire, that was between them and Kagome and she knew the flames casted shadows on her face, just as she wanted.

"I'm going to tell you a few stories from where I come from."

"Mommy, where are the cookies?"

Kagome blinked at Yukio, who after asking was looking around trying to find them. Kagome handed the cookies, and the soy milk she had prepared from scratch to Inuyasha, so he could give them one by one as she looked for the cups.

She tried again after the munching sounds started and their eyes focused on her again.

Finally!

"These stories may scare you a little but remember we are here, and everything is alright." Kagome smiled, the children nodded and Inuyasha raised a brow interested.

"Ok. This story is about a little girl that liked to explore the woods alone..." She started the story with the complete attention of her family. They gasped, they nodded, they even groaned in the right places.

The children munched on their snacks as they looked at her, sometimes her voice went higher, sometimes it went lower as she created the character's voices. The children giggled and repeated part of the dialogue enjoying the show

Now was the climax of the story. The part that was meant to be scary, that will make them show that extremely cute face of tender innocence and then run to her to be pampered and cuddled. Something she missed doing now, her babies were growing up and she missed taking care of them as she did when they were babies.

"...and then the wolf jumped and ate the little girl!" she declared with a strong theatrical voice.

Instead of shocked faces, they showed disbelief and disappointed looks.

"I wouldn't be eaten by a mangy wolf!" Satsuki assured his parents "I would kill it with my claws!" He even made a small demonstration of how he would kill the big bad wolf.

"The girl doesn't have claws, she doesn't know how to defend herself," Kagome explained in the calmest way she could now that her story had been ruined.

Yuuki and Yukio huffed.

Izayoi looked at her father's face and whispered "She should have asked her dad to kill the wolf if it was too strong for her, right daddy?"

Inuyasha smiled and ruffled her hair. "Damn right, kiddo."

It was time for Yuuki to join the conversation "I'm sure dad could kill any bad wolf out there!"

His twin showed his agreement saying "One Wind Scar and no wolf would be left!"

Inuyasha only smiled smugly and nodded.

Kagome sighed; maybe she could think another story that they could actually think of as scary.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"... and the Ghost took the boy from his room. His parents didn't know how to fight the evil ghost"...

"But why didn't they call a priest?" Yukio asked as he munched on another cookie.

"Yeah, like uncle Miroku. He could help killing that ghost!" Satsuki said after gulping another cup of milk, stretching his empty cup to his father to get more.

Kagome counted to ten, then to one hundred as her kids discussed how they could not kill a ghost because it was already dead. She heard Inuyasha snicker and then mask his laughter as a cough, HE was having fun.

"I think mom still has other stories to tell us..." The father said trying to distract her before he became the target of her anger.

Instantly the kids looked at her again, waiting for the next riddle of how to defeat bad things.

She tried with demons killing people and they asked "is he a bad demon or he was attacked first by those people?"

And their discussion was about how mommy and daddy always told them not to attack people, even if someone did something bad to them. And how they were always supposed to call for help if that happened.

After they concluded the demon was a bad one- not like them or uncle Sesshoumaru- they asked why nobody like aunt Sango helped those people.

Now it was something personal. She was worried about how they weren't afraid of anything. That was dangerous, there were things they were supposed to fear, things that would help them to stay safe when their parents weren't around to point at the risks. This was not about them wanting to be pampered like babies anymore.

Now it was a lesson she needed to teach them.

And this was her last resort, the only kind of story they may fear.

"A little half-demon boy wandered away from his home following a beautiful bird, the sun was setting and he had forgotten that tonight was the moonless night..."

The silence around her was different this time, it was not joyful nor light. They were thinking about what that night meant for the five of them-and also the full moon for the four children-. It meant feeling half blind and deaf, weak as if they were recovering from a nasty flu, feeling slow and powerless... It meant feeling half lost even if they knew where they were.

"...the boy didn't know where he was when the change happened. And as soon as the boy felt his human half set on him, he realized he could not find his trail back to his home. He hadn't paid attention in what direction he had walked... but he knew he was far away from home. Nothing around him felt familiar..."

Kagome stared at the children before her. Satsuki had scooted closer to his father, who had thrown one of his arms around the child's small shoulders. Izayoi had nestled herself in her father's chest, pulling at his other hand to hug her close. And both twins were hugging one of their father's legs with one arm, with their bodies closer to their father than ever.

Kagome felt good about herself. They were finally paying attention the way she wanted, with caution. Thinking about the possibilities, the risks. Thinking what to do if they were in that same situation. A little fear was healthy, it helped them stay safe.

But the pride she felt was shattered as her eyes found Inuyasha's face. If the faces of the children showed caution and a little fear, Inuyasha looked down right terrified. It was both fear and anger, and impotence. He was also placing himself in that situation, in the place of the parent that lost his childre.

"His daddy found him?" Izayoi asked slowly.

Kagome opened her lips to answer, but Yuuki beat her to it, "his dad is human too, he can't track as human," calm and matter-of-fact was his tone, but it didn't soften the punch. Inuyasha winced at his words.

Kagome tried to speak again, this time Satsuki spoke, "but he only needed to hide until morning... then his mom and dad can find him." His tone happy as he found the answer.

Yukio was next, "But daddy could find us even as a human!"

If it was in another situation Kagome would have smiled at how the story changed from 'the boy' to 'us'.

Izayoi nodded in agreement as Yuuki tilted his head before nodding slowly.

"And if daddy can't do it, mom can go an find us. She always finds everything!"

The four kids nodded with a pensive frown in place. Knowing mommy knew where everything was. Always.

Inuyasha had been staring at the fire since Kagome stopped talking, without a warning his tormented eyes darted to her face and asked in a grave whisper, "what happened with the whelp?"

Kagome gave him a trembling smile. "He wandered alone and afraid for a while, but he knew how to hide and how to protect himself from the cold. His father taught him well. And with the help of his family their parents found him in the morning. And he learned not to wander alone without his parents permission."

Inuyasha stared at her for a while with a blank expression before shaking his head and saying "Time for you to sleep, runts. Put the dishes where they go and to your rooms!" with a note that didn't allow discussions.

Soon the kids were tucked in, ready to sleep even if they were still discussing the last story, giving each other advice to hide better and to choose a place to wait for daddy and mommy.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome went to bed first, not waiting for him to finish his last surveillance round. She felt guilty and hated how the night had ended.

She was resting on her side, facing away from the door. Scared to see his face. Scared to find in his face pain that she was responsible for.

He plopped beside her and let out a long tired sigh. And before she knew what was happening she was not longer on her side neither was she on their bedding anymore.

Kagome looked up, finding his expressionless face close enough to feel his breathing fanning on her face, with their noses almost touching. He had pulled her close in a way she landed on his chest, with his hands around her. Not leaving her space for her to move, or escape.

"Did the night turn how you expected?" he asked softly, no anger or reproach behind it, only tender eyes looking at her and Kagome felt her eyes get misty as she shook her head.

"Why?" he moved one arm and brushed her bangs away from her eyes carefully, tenderly. "You made them think about important things."

Kagome bit back a sob as she hid her face on his chest. It was his sweet way to say he was not mad at her and he thought she had done nothing wrong. That he didn't blame her for hurting him, or scaring him.

"They need to be wary about some things... more so during the new-and full- moon. It's alright." He had started to slowly stroke her head and back.

"It's not alright... I didn't want to make you feel bad..." she said against his sleeping yukata.

He chuckled in a way that sounded more like a low rumble. "You didn't make me feel _bad._ It was thinking about those reckless whelps what got me all worked up." he kissed the top of her head and slid one finger under her chin to make her look at him.

"Don't feel bad for doing what needed to be done, alright?" She nodded, and Inuyasha reached up to kiss her softly.

"Next time you need to teach one of our pups about safety, just let me know beforehand so I can... prepare myself for it" he whispered when they separated. And she chuckled softly.

After a moment she blinked and tilted her head, "next time?"

Inuyasha looked away with a guilty face. "Umm, remember how we agreed on slowing this kids thing for a while?"

"Kids thing?" She repeated still confused.

He was playing with strands of her hair now, staring at everything except her. "Yeah, that we said that four kids was enough for now, that we needed to wait for them to grow up a little before having another... I think we won't be able wait a lot more."

Kagome had an idea what he was trying to say, and she could feel the pieces falling into place. "Yeah, I remember." Kagome said with a dry tone as she pulled herself closer to his face, "I also remember someone saying 'Don't worry you don't have the dangerous smell yet' during the last time Sango babysat for us..."

Inuyasha's panicked eyes darted to her with his face screaming 'busted' "Hey! I-I thought it was safe. It wasn't until later that I knew I fucked up..."

Kagome let out a tired sigh. She wasn't really mad about it, actually she had been missing having a baby, a real baby around. "Alright! Next time I will warn you about it."

Inuyasha stared at her smiling face long enough to make her wonder about what was in his mind.

"What?" she asked feeling her cheeks blush.

He gave her that open and child-like smile he reserved only for her, "... you know..." was all he said.

Kagome chuckled and reached closer to kiss him "Yeah, me too."

The end.

A/N:

A/N:

Thanks for reading, liking and reviewing! I appreciate the time you take to leave one of those.

This is a small drabble written for Inukag week 2017 on Tumblr on "Fear" day and I wanted to give it a little twist.

I hope you enjoyed it!

Love,

Nanna

9


	6. The Promise

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters and I do not intend to gain any kind of retribution for this work of fanfiction.

This little piece is set on the Reunion AU, which has a story of its own and after "The Bed" that is the first chapter here.

I hope this is of your liking and thank you for reading!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Promise

"Did you seriously just thought that you could tell him that, and that I would have to say 'Okay'?" Kagome yelled at the hanyou sitting on the bed in their bedroom.

"I didn't mean to say it like that!" He explained with his ears flattened.

"Oh! Of course! How can I forget?! Your nine year old son made you say it!"

"Hey! You make me sound like an idiot." One of his ears flicked as he turned to her.

Kagome only stared at him with narrowed eyes and he could almost hear her inside his head. "You are an idiot."

"You didn't want me to tell him that? I just told him that if he didn't have a sibling by his next birthday he could have a dog!"

Kagome sighed and sat beside him. "I still have no idea what kind of conversation would make you promise something like that to Asahi... I can get the sibling, he's been asking for one since you came home the first time. And he has always wanted a dog!" She left her body fall backwards with a heavy sigh and pulled him to her by his arm.

Inuyasha stopped and leveled in the fact she had said 'came home' when talking about the moment he finally met his son. When the possibility of having a family became something real for him.

"I don't want to have a dog!" she whined with her eyes closed.

Inuyasha chuckled and turned to the side, propping his head on his arm. "Too late to say that... Around... ten years late to say that," he said with a smirk. That turned into a full smile when she mirrored his posture and threw an arm on his chest.

"Alright... I don't want that kind of dog." She told him, opening one eye to peek at his amused face. "Lose that smile, you're the one in trouble here!"

His head dipped forward to peck her forehead, "I don't think so."

Kagome was tired and as soon as she had fallen on her bed, things had started to drift into the background as she felt increasingly sleepy. Now that she was falling asleep while curled around his body, she found it easy to drift further as she nuzzled his neck with her nose. Working had been to hectic lately and she was feeling exhausted at the end of the day. Kagome pulled herself closer to him as she focused on his words.

"Wait... why not?" she mumbled against his chest.

He pulled back enough to see her face, still hugging her by the waist.

"Because his birthday was last month so we have eleven left to give him a brother or sister..."

Kagome shook her head but couldn't help to smile at his happy tone. Things were too easy in his head.

"Still, it's not okay to promise him things on situations like that... I know we decided to have another baby, but just how did you end up promising something so weird?"

He rolled on to his back pulling her with him, leaving half of her body on top of him with her head resting on his shoulder.

"We were in the park playing... with a ball-not fetching, don't laugh Kagome."

"Sorry, sorry... Not laughing, see? Not laughing."

"So we were playing and I got bored and told him to sit for a while. He didn't want to and when he sat beside me he told me that if he had a brother or sister he could play with them when I didn't want to. And I told him that siblings weren't just for that. Then he jumped to having a big dog to play with. I told him that we were not adopting a dog." Inuyasha let out a sigh. "Then I have no idea what happened until I was promising that."

Kagome laughed loudly. "So basically your son played you..."

"No he didn't." His tone was pouty and he was looking away from her, making her laugh harder.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. Kagome started to draw imaginary forms on his chest and inuyasha was playing with her hair when she broke the silence again.

"What if this time it's more difficult?" her words were almost a whisper.

"Eh?"

"What if we have problems having another baby? We are not young anymore..."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Thirty is not old age Kagome..."

"I know, I know but we are not teenagers anymore. What if it's more difficult this time. What if we can't?"

"Hey! Don't go there!"

"But look how much Miroku and Sango had to do to have Ichiro... The already had the twins but it took them almost three years of trying! And they had medical help."

Inuyasha put his other hand around her and pulled her until she was fully on top of him and he could see her face. She placed her chin on his chest and waited for whatever he was going to say with his serious face.

"I get it, but THEY also had problems to conceive the girls. And if we need help-that I don't think we'll need- we'll get help. There's nothing wrong with that." One of his brows arched and he smirked. "But just think about it, Kagome. We made Asahi on our first try..."

Kagome slapped his chest playfully. "We weren't trying..."

His smirk became a full grin. "Exactly my point."

"You make it sound so easy..." she sighed as she rested her cheek on his chest.

"It should be easy... at least easier for you than the last time." He glared at the ceiling. "This time I will be here, and I'll do everything I can and..."

"I know, I know...Its just that... You weren't there last time and..."

"But I will! I will be here!" He repeated with a hint of barely contained desperation in his voice.

Kagome nodded and stretched her hands to cup his face, making him look at her. "I know you will. And I wasn't blaming you for anything... it's just that you didn't SEE me during the whole process."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha frowned at her when she found a very interesting pattern on their bedsheet..

"I mean... I got big. Balloon kind of big... you just didn't see me like that." She mumbled and Inuyasha was sure that the only reason why he understood was because of his ears, the same ones that flattened at her words.

Kagome continued with an even softer voice "I've seen your face when you look at my stretch mar-"

Her words came to a sudden halt when a growling Inuyasha turned around, leaving him on top of her and with his snarling face in front of hers.

A couple of growling breaths were needed before he could form words, and as he breathed slowly his face lost it's anger and Kagome was able to see the hurt behind them "Inuyasha... what is...? Why are you upset?" Another growl made her stop talking.

"Why? Why?" He huffed, still glaring at her.

The feeling of his clawed hands pulling the hem of the oversized shirt she was wearing drew her attention. One of the two only pieces of clothing she wore at night. The shirt he forgot at home one time when they weren't living together yet, that had officially become hers after he saw her wearing it.

Inuyasha pulled the shirt over her head and off her arms then leaned back to face her. She could see how upset he was. With tingling sensations, she wondered where this was heading. She had a hope but with him she was never sure.

"You think I look at you with disgust?" He asked with a ragged voice.

Kagome stared at his face and cupped his cheeks with her hands. "I didn't say that. I just think that my body doesn't look like it did before I had Asahi... and stretch marks are not cute."

He stared at her for a long time without saying anything. The only sound inside the room was the vibration in his chest. It was not the sound she was used to hearing from him when they were in that kind of position.

Inuyasha opened his lips and looked like he was trying to speak. He closed them and tried again. "First of all, I don't really know how you looked like before," he shook his head slightly, "I was way too drunk to pay attention to that. Second..." another contained growl came out of him, "They are part of you! Every single mark and freckle and... I-"

"Ok... Maybe you don't hate them but I know you don't like them! And you don't have to... I sure don't."

Inuyasha growled again, but it sounded more like a groan. His body moved lower until his face was at the level of the stretch marks she had on her belly, just above her hips.

"These bother me-" He started to say but before he finished his sentence her hands shot to cover herself. "Kagome, don't do that and let me explain."

Kagome shook his head and tightened her hold on her hips. "No! I don't want to hear how ugly they are!" She closed her eyes tightly and tears started to fall, "And you have no idea how they looked just after the pregnancy. This is the cute, softened-by-time look of a stretch mark..."

"Take your hands off." His voice was serious and he laced their hands together and pulled them away from her body. "I'm bothered by the marks, not because of how they look." He looked at her as he let go of one, then he traced a few of the marks on her belly, sending shivers all over her body.

"These marks are the reminder of everything you did on your own, of everything that I missed." He treaced the longest one as he kept speaking, "Every single one tells me about the moments you were alone. And the pain that could have been avoided."

Kagome was sobbing by the time he finished talking. She felt his other hand going to her hips, where he kissed each of the visible marks there allowing his fingertips to travel up to the sides of her breast where she still had a few less noticeable marks too.

"When I see this I can only think of the moments you needed someone and I wasn't there..."

She cupped his face again and pulled him close until his tormented eyes made contact with hers.

"I don't blame you for not being here..." she whispered before pecking the tip of his nose.

He gave her a soft smile before going back to his serious face. "I know you don't, but that doesn't mean I don't... If only I had not ran away, If I had resisted a couple of months more his pressure, I would have been here when you looked for me. I would have BEEN here for you... for Asahi" His eyes became unfocused as he kept talking and Kagome wondered if he was telling that to her or to himself. "I would know every story. Every single important thing. I would have supported you. I would have been there to help you with the morning sickness, rubbing your back. When you first felt him moving... When your belly got so big that getting out of bed was difficult, it would have been me the one who pulled you up, not your brother. Being there when Asahi first opened his eyes. His first words. His first steps..." he let out a bitter laugh, and Kagome wanted to cry at the lost and sad look on his face. "Even his first tantrum-"

Kagome had started to nuzzle his cheek, going down to his neck, "But now you are here," she left a kiss on his crook of his neck, "To experience the rest of our firsts," Another kiss, this time on his neck, "and to be with me with the new baby..." a kiss to his jaw, "And see how I turn into a beached whale," He huffed in disagreement as she left another kiss on his cheek before looking at his face, "You can be in charge of the night work when the baby comes."

And then she kissed him in that way that made him forget what they were talking about.

-.-.-.-.-

Seven months and two weeks later Kagome stood at the entrance of their room, beside her eldest son and looked at Inuyasha sitting on their bed, with his back resting against the headboard, looking completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Mom, I'm going to bed."

Kagome look down and ruffled Asahi's hair before following the boy to the room and tucking him in.

"Mom..."

"Yes, baby."

He fiddled with his covers before frowning and looking up, with a face that was too much like his dad. "You don't need to tuck me in anymore... I'm a big brother now! I can do it alone."

Kagome sat on the bed and stroked his little head. He was growing up so fast, and looking like his dad a little more every day.

"But I want to do that for my big baby."

"I'm not a baby!" He declared with a pouty face.

"I know! You are my big boy... but I like to do this. Can I do it if I miss coddling my big boy?"

Asahi tilted his head for a moment before answering, "Keh! If you want to..."

Kagome shook her head and kissed the boy on his cheek and walked away. She was about to turn off the light when she heard Asahi's hesitant whisper.

"Mom, dad will still play with me, right?"

"Of course he will, baby. Why do you ask?"

"Because... he is always busy now. And he always has a baby with him!"

She was back on his bed by the time her son stopped talking. "It's just that he is just figuring out how to be a daddy for a baby..." Asahi tilted his head again. "Remember how he was when he came home the first times?"

Asahi grinned at her and chuckled.

"You do! He didn't know what to do and he was nervous, remember?"

Asahi nodded. "He thought giving me cake for dinner was good."

Kagome shook her head again. "Yes, he did. And remember how he got the hang of it after spending time with you?"

The boy nodded, and she smiled back at him. "He is just doing the same again... learning how to be around babies. And if you want daddy to spend time with you, tell him!"

Asahi didn't look so convinced.

"I'm sure dad will say yes. He always wants to play with you..."

"Really?"

"Yes! I think he misses spending time with you, and going places with you. And just being with you. I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes!"

Asahi nodded slowly and Kagome kissed one of his ears. "Now, go to bed. You can play with daddy tomorrow."

Kagome walked to her room, feeling the pressure on her breasts that let her know it was time to breastfeed.

"I think it's time for mommy time." She announced at the same time she reached the door frame. And just as she suspected, Inuyasha was still immersed in his little word.

His golden eyes were moving back and forth between the babies' heads, one on each arm. "They are so tiny..."

Kagome climbed on their bed and sat beside him. "I know. Asahi was bigger than this little lady here."

She took the little baby girl from her father's arm and brought it to her chest.

Kagome had decided to start using a different night shirt now that she had to nurse the babies more than once each night, and pulling his-now-her shirt over her head was too much hassle.

As the baby fed, Kagome looked at Inuyasha staring at the little boy. The baby was starting to bat his arms and move his head around, and both parents knew their little bundle of joy was telling them that in just a couple of minutes he would be starting to cry for food, too.

"The doctor said they were too small..." Inuyasha said carefully stroking the boy's little black floppy ear, causing it to flick.

"For human babies. Don't forget that..." she stroked the back of Inuyasha's head and neck. Since the doctor told them it was not possible to carry them to term, Inuyasha had been worrying about them. Thinking about what could happen to them later on for being born too early.

"But we don't have human babies..." She pulled his face until he was looking at her. "Thanks to who and what their father is, they are healthy babies now!"

He blinked a couple of times before he smiled and dipped his head down to give her a tender kiss. "They are fighters like their mom."

Kagome pecked him back and smirked at him. "Just take care of the little one."

Inuyasha nodded and went back to distract the baby from his hunger. Satsuki was not easy to fool and those grey-almost-silver eyes stared at his father as if he knew what he was trying to do.

She looked at the baby happily suckling on her breast. With her barely visible silver hair on her head and her half closed blue-almost-grey eyes. Kagome smiled stroking Izayoi's little back. Those eyes resembled Asahi's when he was born, but his had been scarily blue. Kagome smiled softly thinking about everything that happened during the last year.

The pregnancy hadn't been easy, and it had been unexpectedly different than Asahi's. It had taken a bigger toll on her body. It told her without a doubt she was not nineteen anymore. And Inuyasha had been eager to help her with every single pregnancy-related situation.

If she was having morning sickness and threw up almost all day until she only had stomach bile left to vomit, he was there rubbing her back. Even if the smell of vomit made him dizzy.

If her feet, back, hips or even breasts hurt, he was there to gently massage her.

If she suddenly wanted chocolate chip cookies with rice at three in the morning, he was there to start with the rice and then run to get the cookies.

When she was petrified by the doctor's explanation about how the placenta was separating and he recommended a early delivery, he was there to hug her and support her through the process. To tell her everything would be alright and despite everything the doctor said could go wrong, it would be alright. And just as he said, everything turn out just right.

And now he was there to take care of them during the night, every time, just like he promised.

After both babies had eaten and he was placing the boy in their crib, Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a playful smile on his face. "Look!"

"At what?" She answered distractedly as she pulled the covers away to lay down.

"This is what happens when we actually try to have a baby."

Kagome looked at him and chuckled, Inuyasha had his arms pointing at both of the sleeping babies proving his point with a playful grin. "I can't believe you just said that."

He shrugged before turning the lights off and walking to her waiting open arms and holding her close to his body, making the soft rumbling sound that she liked before he whispered in her ear. "It's just the truth... And you know what?"

Kagome was busy nuzzling his neck to form a complete word. "Mmhmm?"

"We don't need to get a dog now... but a friend of work tis giving akita puppies for adoption..."

 **The End.**

A/N:

Thank you for reading!

This was a super self-indulgent chapter and just a scene I had in my head when a friend of mine came up with a writing challenge.

Thank you for staying with me during this story and to those who leave a review or a like, thank you for taking the time :D

Love,

Nanna.

P.S. I know, I know I'm gonna focus on finishing Soulmates now.


	7. Just curious

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. And I do not intent to gain any kind of retribution for this work of fanfiction.

 **Summary** : Sango wants to know a little more about Inuyasha's canine heritage, so she decided to his wife about it. And Kagome doesn't know what to say. It is set in the same AU that the oneshot "cheaters" (not a cheating fic)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Just curious...**

It was a normal day at the office when Sango, her best friend from the office, turned to her with something mischievous in her eyes.

They have known each other for over two years. They had hit it off immediately and had become close friends. Except for a couple of months when Sango gave her the cold shoulder because she thought Kagome was cheating on her husband. but since then, Sango discovered that who she thought was Kagome's extramarital affair was in reality Kagome's grouchy husband. And things had become better and they had become closer. Close enough to know that the look on her friend's face only meant trouble.

The first thing that popped into Kagome's head was Miroku. Her husband's coworker that was head over heels for Sango but (even if Kagome suspected she liked him) her friend kept her distance from the frivolous man.

"You have another question about Miroku?" Kagome asked with a mischievous smile of her own.

Sango shook her head with a blush on her cheeks. "Not this time... but I do have a question about something else..."

Kagome rolled her chair closer to her friend's cubicle. It was rare for Sango to get gossipy at the office, so this promised to be interesting.

"Well?"

Sango looked around them, and when she was sure nobody else was eavesdropping, her head came closer and said, "Your husband is an _inuhanyou,_ right?"

Kagome nodded, even if a frown started to form on her face. "You've met him..."

"Yeah, I know. But yesterday I was thinking about how he is not fully human, you know?"

Kagome felt her body tense. If this conversation ended up being about one of the very common misconceptions or prejudice about youkai nature and culture... She didn't think Sango was some kind of purist that thought youkai and humans weren't supposed to mingle, but sometimes people were hurtful without meaning. Kagome didn't feel she had patience enough to talk about it diplomatically.

"I'm aware of my husband's... and sons' heritage, yes."

Sango raised her hands in a conciliatory way. "Hey! I'm not saying it like _that!"_

Kagome nodded but her eyes were still narrowed.

"What I was talking _about_ was the _inu_ part..." Her words were a little more serious but the glint in her eyes was still there.

"Yeah...?"

Sango sighed and whispered exasperated, "Does he have some kind of doggy traits?"

Kagome chuckled at that. "Doggy traits? Besides his ears and claws?"

Sango's eyebrows shot up. "Claws? I've never noticed..."

"He likes to keep his hands in his pant's pockets... people sometimes freak out because of that." Kagome half smiled, and added in her head 'and finding him shoes that actually last for a couple of weeks is so damn difficult.'

"Now I'm wondering how his hands look..." Sango said in a pensive tone.

Kagome raised hers and examined them. "His hands are bigger than mine, with long fingers and long, thick nails... that look like claws."

Sango nodded and remained quiet for a moment. "And... he doesn't have things that resemble some kind of..." she paused as if she was trying to find a way to ask without being rude, "quirks that remind you of a dog?"

The black-haired woman forced a polite smile on her face as many things flashed in her mind.

"Well, he likes to shake the water off his body..." she said slowly as the memory of the first time they had gone to a waterpark flashed in her mind.

It had been their fourth or fifth date, and of course she had never seen him wet before. Everything had been as she expected (or as she had expected from him), polite-ish, doing little things for her like taking her bag. Guiding her from the small of her back as they walked through the street... with his hand slowly drifting to the side of her hip, bringing her closer. Getting a little defensive around strangers. Then they got to the pool and they had a great time playing. Nothing out of the ordinary, until he had crawled out of the pool, stood in all fours and shook-a couple of times- to dry himself, and without a second thought he stood up normally and walked to her. That now, was dripping wet again.

"...he just likes to let himself air-dry," Kagome finished.

Sango's head tilted to the side and she let out a laugh.

"That sounds fun!"

"It's not when you're right beside him when he does it, but it's still really cute."

Sango chuckled again, "I guess it is..."

"He is sensitive to hot things and spiciness..." Kagome offered.

It had been the first time she had cooked for him. She had made her specialty, and actually had made extra effort to make every ingredient aesthetically pleasant. And Inuyasha had arrived at her home, sniffed the air, made a face but said nothing. When the time came, and she served him his plate, he had stared at his plate in silence as she served her own. When she sat beside him, she realized that his ears flipped non-stop.

She had asked, "Something wrong?" And Inuyasha just shook his head with his eyes still focused on his plate.

It had become obvious after he took the first spoonful that his body was not made to eat curry. But he had tried. He had tried so hard to eat it without hurting her feelings that he was completely red and sweaty when he groaned a "I can't, Kagome," with a contrite face before running to the bathroom. Where he proceeded to throw up the food he had forced in. Kagome had been talking to him through the door saying how she didn't mean to make him sick. Which only helped make him feel even more uncomfortable when he had come out of the bathroom. His face was red and angry when he asked if he could eat something that wasn't going to kill him if he ate it. And he settled for ramen.

"So, he is not good with spicy ramen?"

"There is nothing that offends him more than curry flavored ramen," Kagome said with a dead serious face.

Sango chuckled again. "Noted..."

"Another thing is..."

A couple of days after moving into their home, Kagome had noticed that Inuyasha loved to have the front window drapes open. When she asked him about it, he had brushed it off saying that it was safer to see the entrance. But once the mailman came, she noted something weird. He started to walk back and forth around the front door and the window, saying "He is taking too long to go away! I don't like it, Kagome! It's weird! Who takes this long to put a few envelopes in a box?!"

She had had to suppress her laughter and actually tell him not to go outside and scare the mailman away. After that, they had made a pact: he could only say something to the man or come out after the mailman had stayed in front of their house for a minute and a half.

"He is very... wary of strangers," was the best way she could word it without over sharing her husband's domestic quirks.

"You mean he is territorial?" Sango asked with her head tilted again.

Only one word flashed in Kagome's head with that... Kouga.

He had been a friend from college, and he had always been clear about how attracted he was to her, which was not the case for her. After meeting Inuyasha her last semester, it had never been anyone else for her. Unfortunately, it didn't mean Kouga had backed down. For him, it had been some kind of conquest.

To say Inuyasha hated the guy was like saying the sun is hot. They clashed every time they had met, and she was present. It had escalated in such a way that one time Inuyasha had thrown her over his shoulder and declared, "Our intelligence is being lessened just by being around your immense stupidity," before running away. The worst thing was that he absolutely hated when Kouga touched her, even going to the point of rubbing his hand or clothes wherever he had touched her saying, "Now his stench is all over you!"

She didn't even want to think about the moment he realized Kouga had been hired by the same company they both worked for.

"...Ah... you could say that!" Kagome smiled nervously at her friend.

"Maybe I was expecting something too over the top from him," Sango explained, looking a little embarrassed. "For a moment I thought he would fetch things without realizing what he was doing, maybe doing the equivalent of barking to the mailman. Run in circles for no reason, maybe... just maybe he would like to play in the mud."

Kagome tried really hard to keep her smile in place, not letting it change as memories of her twins doing exactly that bombarded her. Her twins had been a handful during their toddler stage. And it had only gotten worse when Kagome's mother had gotten a puppy and their favorite game was "playing doggy". Teaching them not to play tug-war had been an adventure.

"Don't worry, Sango. You were just curious." Kagome gave Sango a couple of pats in the shoulder and added with a secretive voice. "I had the same idea a long time ago..."

Sango nodded and smiled back, a little more at ease.

"But I'll tell you... He really doesn't believe in banks."

As Sango tried to puzzle together that little piece of information with what she knew, Kagome remembered that when they were looking for a house for their family. Inuyasha had insisted on a big backyard with a tall fence. Kagome had explained to him that finding a house like that in the city would be difficult. And it was one of the reasons why they lived closer to the outskirts of the city, in one of the suburbs. It didn't matter how much she asked, Inuyasha only said "for safety." She had believed that he liked people to be as far away as possible.

The answer came around six months after moving to their new house, when they had gotten the news that she was pregnant with twins, and he had become obsessed with preparing for everything. He had made a big withdrawal from his _payroll card,_ then had taken a _ziploc_ bag and waited for the night to go to the back yard, dig a deep hole, bury the money and covered it making it look exactly how it was before.

And it was something he had kept doing since then, and he even had a system to remember where his _deposits_ were.

Before Sango had the chance to ask Kagome if she meant he like to hoard things, or what she meant by the bank comment, their team manager came and they stayed busy for the rest of the day, and Sango forgot her question.

Everything made sense when a couple of weeks after that Sango received a video message through their private chat that had the caption, "My boys making a nightly _deposit._ "

Sango lost it when she pressed play and the image of Kagome's backyard came into scene, with Inuyasha and the twins crouched down, carefully digging a hole each, with a _ziploc_ bag beside each one of them. After Inuyasha put a bag of money in his and covered it up as if nothing had been dug there, he gave them the kids the green light about the depth of their holes and the kids happily put their bags of mostly coins in the hole and proceeded to cover it. Following Inuyasha's example they even used the same patch of grass they had taken off at the beginning and no proof of their private bank was left. Only a trio of _inuyoukai_ descendants covered in dirt walking to Kagome with huge and proud smiles.

Sango replied with, "This is what you meant by saying he doesn't believe in banks?" even if she already had her answer.

It had been what she had wanted to know, except it was way cuter.

 **The end.**

 **A/N:**

 **The idea of Kagome trying to protect Inuyasha's privacy is too cute. She is trying to be loyal to him without lying to her friend.**

 **I wrote this for Inuvember 2017 in tumblr. The best way to spend November.**

 **I hope it was enjoyable.**

 **Love,**

 **Nanna.**


	8. The L word

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. And I do not intent to gain any kind of retribution for this work of fanfiction.

 **Summary** : Inuyasha overhears Kagome saying she is tired and will go away and take their children with her. Now, he has to think of a plan to remind her of reasons to stay.

0o0o0o0o0

 **The "L" word**

The only sound he could hear was the crazy pace of his own heart throbbing in his ears. He could almost feel the floor moving beneath him.

Over the white noise that seemed to engulf everything around him, Inuyasha could only hear Kagome's words repeating over and over. She had been talking on the phone when he came out of the shower, and in the time, that took him to dry himself and come out of the bathroom he had clearly heard her say "I can't do this anymore! This is too much. I should have run away from it a long time ago. I can't live like this anymore... I'm going to take my child-" she made a little pause before making an agreement noise "Exactly! that's what I'm talking about-" her words had ended abruptly when her eyes found him and with a "I'll call you later!" she ended the call and turned to him as if she had not been talking about running away.

He had tried to go on like he had not heard her as she happily talked about her day and what she had done with the kids before he had come home. She didn't seem to notice how shaken up he felt because she went on with her nightly routine.

He was thankful the kids were already asleep, because smiling naturally to their children would have been something impossible for him that night.

Inuyasha checked the doors and windows as he did every night, taking the time to check on his sons, who were as always contorted in some kind of awkward position as they slept. The oldest, Yuuki, who had just turned five years-old had tucked his legs under himself and his butt was sticking up. It was one of his favorite positions to sleep, that hadn't lost through the years. The youngest, sleeping on the other bed. With the smaller frame of a toddler that was on his way to being a preschooler, he slept on his back with his legs bent and his arms almost making a circle around his head.

Inuyasha fought the need to touch them, knowing that their senses weren't sharp enough to wake up when someone opened the door, but they were ready to jolt awake when touched.

Standing at the entrance, he tried to think about what had happened. Where did it go wrong? Since when did she feel like this? What had he done to Kagome for her not even to fight him about it? What was so bad that she had just given up on them?

He stared at their sons. What did she hate so much from their lives that she just wanted to run away? Guilt started to engulf him. There were so many things that he could have done better. So many things that she deserved better.

He closed the door and walked back to their room. But his hand stopped just before touching the doorknob, finding it impossible to see her and act like everything was alright.

He went back to the living room and sat down, staring at the wall without really seeing anything. His mind kept going back to the question 'what had happened?' Inuyasha had always known Kagome was way out of his league, that they didn't fit together unless they made an effort. And now that he was being honest with himself, the one making the effort was Kagome most of the time. She was the one that put up with his bad temper. The one that made things work when he lost his job right after having Yuuki, the one that tried to make everything bearable and happy. She was the one that had the biggest load on her shoulders, all the time.

His hand was brushing his hair away from his face a little too strong and repeatedly to be soothing. A few strands had been plucked and rested between his fingers when he put his hands in front of his face and froze for a moment. With the kind of life he had given her, the fact that she had tried so hard for so long was a miracle.

But, as the selfish bastard that he was, there was no way he was going to let her go without fighting. She had married him, they had had children together and even if he fucked up two out of three occasions he would still try his hardest to make this that special third time where things went how he wanted them to go.

The question was 'how?'

His mind blanked. If he knew how to be better husband he would have started it a long time ago. His eyes were glued to the wall in front of him, where there was a cute picture of them, each holding one of their kids and smiling at the camera. The burning yet freezing sensation in his stomach only became worse when he realized that if Kagome walked away from their marriage, that meant he would be alone. It meant she would take their pups... he would lose his entire family.

Flashbacks of the weeks after his parent's funeral danced in front of him. Walking inside a deserted home where only the memories and ghosts of his loved ones lived. He swallowed the need to scream at the same time his body became rigid. And the 'NO' was screamed inside his head.

"Do you feel bad?"

Kagome's worried voice made him jump, before freezing in his place with his ears flattened on his skull. He was still stiff in his place when he felt her arms slide around his neck as she gave him a back hug and rested her cheek against his.

"You don't feel warmer than usual," she mentioned with worry in her voice.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do at that moment. It was something he was used to receiving. Her constant caresses and warm touch. The kind of attention she had always given him, and that in recent times he knew, beyond doubt, that he had never reciprocated in the way that was appropriate. In the way she deserved.

She had been always been the one that gave everything she had to make others happy, to make others feel loved. And she never asked for anything in return, she never even thought about getting something in return. But it was different when it came from a life partner, right? She was not supposed to have to ask for something in return, he was supposed to be able to appreciate it and give the same back.

Even with Kagome still touching his cheek with hers, he found himself feeling farther away than ever before. Feeling like she was there but really wasn't. The guilt started to change into something ugly when her angry words repeated inside his head. Something that he was not used to feel anymore started to burn in his gut. How much of that kind and sweet actions towards him were faked? How much of those little daily things were not coming from her heart and were aimed only to maintain a facade?

His train of thought stopped cold when her small hand cupped his cheek and softly pulled his face towards her. Her eyes were full with worry just as her voice had been, too strong to be fake. She scanned his face over and over, as she always did when there was something she didn't understand about him. When her eyes found his again, his heart skipped a beat and even if he was angry and disappointed with their situation, there was no way that he could stop his usual reactions. Being under her stare filled him with a smushy and stupidly soft emotion that existed only when she was around, and only existed because of her. And this time was not the exception.

The butterflies in his belly were not welcomed but they refused to die, and their stupid dance only intensified when she rested her forehead against his.

"What's wrong?" she whispered again.

Taking her hand and pulling it away from his face, feeling the warmth disappear and her brow knit, was the second most difficult thing he had ever done. The most difficult had been smiling to her as normally as he usually did and tell her "Just need to think about something. Everything is alright," with a voice that didn't betray his conflicted emotion.

The silence after his words was deafening in his ears as she scanned his face again, no doubt feeling something was off, but after a short nod with a tight-lipped smile, she slid her hand away from his and stroked one of his ears as she retreated.

"I'll be in bed, if you want to talk about it."

He heard her walk back to their room and close the door. Only then Inuyasha let out a sigh as his shoulders slumped. Feeling more lost now that she wasn't there.

Ideas started to bounce inside his head. He could pretend he didn't know what she was planning, just walk to their room and hold her as he always did.

He could go to their room and ask for an explanation and fight to make her understand how much she meant for him.

He could tell her how he was never going to let her leave, that he would never let go of her or the kids. That he would fight with claws and fangs for them, for his family.

His claws started to scratch his scalp nervously again before he jolted from the couch and started to walk in circles around it when the thoughts started to become crazy even in his ears. He needed to find a way to convince her that their love and family deserved to be fought for.

His golden eyes swept around the living room trying to find something that could help him in his new mission, and then he saw it. His biggest romantic gesture. It had always made him feel uncomfortable because it was not _him,_ but it had made her so happy that she had framed his lame excuse of love proof.

It was a small yellow _post-it_ that read "I want us to be together forever" in the middle of the paper and in the lower right corner, with even messier and smaller handwriting it said "You know I do too... I always had."

There was no way to confuse the heat that had suddenly invaded his cheeks and neck. It was lame and stupid, but above all it was so fucking half-assed that he felt even more undeserving of Kagome. Even after all these years he was still unable to say the "L" word out loud when she was awake.

If he was being completely honest with himself, he had tried to say it numerous times, but it always ended up with him saying something stupid and inappropriate, sometimes hurtful. For months after they married, every time she told him she loved him, he had tried to say it back but sentences like "I l-like... ramen!" or "I do... l-laundry!" ended up being blurted at her. Luckily, she found them funny but that didn't make him feel less stupid. After that he had stopped trying to say the word and limited himself kissing her after she said it to him, or when she stared into his eyes with her bright ones, he had managed to say, "I do, too" a couple of times.

Maybe if he tried to say it to her. If he managed to finally get the words that he had thought for years finally out of his mouth, she would find a reason to work things out.

His heart started to drum inside his chest as he walked to their room as fast as he could but being careful enough not to wake up the kids. He was going to figure out what to say in front of her, knowing that if he tried to rehearse the words he would choke up before being in her presence. The door that he had never thought noisy was now making what he thought was the loudest screech ever. He stopped, and his eyes shot to the form under the covers in his bed. Only after he convinced himself he had not woken her up, he stepped inside and slowly closed the door behind him.

Every step he took closer to the bed made his heart beat a little faster, a little stronger. When his knee touched the bed and sat on it, he realized his hands were shaking.

Inuyasha had been actively trying to keep his mind blank until that moment, just willing his body to walk to her. Deliberately keeping away from his mind the possibility of fucking things up even worse and losing her for good.

Now she was curled up on her side, towards him, with her hand tucked under her face. Slowly, he stretched his hand towards her, stopping an inch away from her shoulder to take a big deep breath that could hopefully lessen his trembles.

He must have taken too long with his hand hovering around her face, or maybe she had felt him around as she sometimes did and spooked him every time, because now she was staring at him with sleepy eyes.

"Inuyasha..."

She blinked a couple of times and stared at his face for a moment before she started to sit, with frown in her face.

"Ka-" instead of the of her name, the only thing that came out of his lips sounded like a croak.

She tilted her head to the side and a couple of locks fell from the loose bun she always put her hair in to sleep. The one that he loved to get rid of as soon as he joined her in their bed, but this time he didn't feel confident enough to pull at the scrunchy, and only stared at her hoping his face didn't tell her too much about how he felt.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and tried again. "Kagome..."

He was proud of having been able to at least utter her name, but those worried eyes of hers were not helping, so he did what was the best at this moment: he looked down avoiding her eyes. He cleared his throat, again, and tried to infuse as much strength as he could in his voice.

"K-K-Fuck! We need to talk!" he shouted, still looking down. He was able to see how Kagome gave a little jump, and he continued with a lower voice but faster pace. "I need to tell you something."

The next thing he knew, she had scooted closer and had her small hand on his jaw, trying to pull his face up. He tried resisting the pull but with a soft whispered "...please," he was soft putty in her hands, and now he was staring at her worried and increasingly scared eyes.

"Inuyasha... what's wrong?"

Instead of answering he made a negative sound in his throat, and she tried again.

"Is something wrong at work?"

Before he had time to answer, she was speaking again.

"Is that Jakotsu saying shit about you again? Is he harassing you again? Tell me if something is happening at work! If there is some-"

She had started to become angry and instinctively, he responded to it.

"He is not doing anything to me, you stupid woman!"

Kagome arched a brow and narrowed her eyes. "Who are you calling stupid, dogboy?"

"You!" as soon as that word left his lips he knew he had fucked up.

Now Kagome was glaring at him, and even if that kind of stare made him feel slightly less nervous and words came to him easier, it was not the kind of mood he wanted to set before saying his piece.

And certainly, it didn't help to show Kagome why he was a good life partner.

"Inuyasha..." she said with that calm, slow tone she used right before she told him to fuck off with nicer words.

Now he didn't know how to defuse the situation. She was the one in charge of fixing the things he messed up! How was he supposed to make things right without blurting something stupid? The only thing he could think of saying was 'shut the fuck up, woman!' and that would only made her even angrier.

His eyes drifted around the room frantically, stopping at his right and without losing a second he tried the idea that, at that very second, seemed like the perfect way to silence her for enough time for him to start. He took his pillow and threw it at her face. It was completely effective... for a couple of seconds. After that, she let out an outraged shriek.

And threw the pillow back to him.

"I swear, Inuyasha! Sometimes I dunno what to do with you."

He heard her grunted words with the pillow still against his face and decided it was the best arrangement he will get.

"Hey!" he started with a shout.

It was impossible to see her reaction but at least she went quiet.

"I want to tell you something..."

There was a pause charged with possibilities, that ended when Kagome's shaky voice said, "You're scaring me..."

Maybe it was something in his voice that alerted her, maybe it was the fact he was holding his pillow as a tangible barrier between them not letting them see the expressions on the other's face, or maybe it was the way his claws had started to rip the fabric of the pillow.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and reminded himself why this was important, to avoid running away or following his usual route and fight for something stupid again.

"I-I want you to know that... that I'm-I'm happy..."

She whispered his name in the form of a question and Inuyasha ignored it, too focused on how to continue.

"And-and I like to think you're happy too..."

Kagome started to move again at the same time she assured him with, "I am, Inuyasha."

He shook his head furiously knowing that was at least not entirely true. In the back of his mind he registered that his phone was ringing in his nightstand, but he didn't pay attention to it.

His body was tense and he could hear his jaw crack every time he opened his mouth, but there were still many things he wanted, he needed to tell her.

"Bu-but I know that sometimes being with me is ...not...not easy... that being around me is too, way too much difficult... because I am an asshole on my better days, and sometimes. No. Most of the time I leave you the difficult part here. But I want you to know that-"

He didn't notice that his ideas started to come out in complete sentences and his stutter slowly disappeared.

"-I know how hard you try to make everything work. The shit-ton of things that you fix for me and the kids. How you always give us your best... and-and." He started to choke again.

"I've always known that you're too good for me, and I've always known that at some point you'd realize that and just-and just leave..." His voice had started to become deeper and understanding what he was saying had become difficult.

Inuyasha gulped, hoping that in that moment she would say something that could convince him that she wasn't thinking about leaving him. But only silence could be heard, his ears swiveled around trying to find any sound. There was only her fast breathing, and that didn't tell him anything.

He was scowling as he forced the last words he wanted to tell her.

"S-since I've met you, I've discovered many things about myself... I've experienced great things beside you. You have given me so much that I feel like a failure for not even being able to say how much you mean to me."

"Inuyasha..." His name had been said in such a low whisper that he couldn't catch what was behind it. Was it a 'stop', a 'it makes no difference', a 'I don't care'? Far from making him feel calm, it made his nervousness even more urgent.

"I told myself that you knew. I told myself that doing what I could do for you was enough... but I know it is not. That I have only been half-assing it. But I NEED you to know that I-I..."

Suddenly he felt that everything was in slow motion, that even his crazy paced heartbeat had been reduced to a half-dead rhythm, but with a drum-like intensity. The significance of what he was about to do hit him again. In the decade they have been a couple, he had never, not even once said the "L" word...

"K-kagome... I-I l-love... our family."

Inuyasha heard something that vaguely resembled a groan and he panicked. Being completely lost in what to say or what to do if Kagome didn't like what he was saying, feeling his bile rise up, he ended up shouting the words angrily.

"I fucking love you, alright!" and he finished by throwing the pillow to her, needing to escape that place.

If she caught it or if he hit her right in the face, Inuyasha didn't care. He just turned away from her and tried to jump from the bed, only to be stopped by her. She had caught his wrist with one of her hands.

For a moment he debated between pulling his arm free and turning around and facing her. He chose the latter; if he walked away now, it could only make him feel worse wondering what she was.

The half demon stared at his wife, who was kneeling on the bed, hugging the pillow to her chest with one hand and holding his arm with the other. Her face was red and she was silently crying. He never knew what to do when Kagome cried, he always gave her stuff to distract her until she stopped crying... or he tried to make her angry... this time he didn't do either of those. He just stood there, with one foot on the ground but half sitting on the bed, watching her cry.

"Inuyasha," she said again, between sobs.

He wondered if that was the preamble to a heartfelt explanation of why it was not working, or if- his train of thought stopped cold when she launched herself to him. And together they fell to the floor.

Inuyasha instinctively hugged her as they fell. He hit the nightstand with his back and a few things fell to the ground around them, but he could only focus on Kagome.

His wife was on top of him with her face buried against his chest and her arms circling him tightly as she cried. Inuyasha's arms were also around her and he tried rubbing small, soft circles on her back. She tightened her hold on him and started to calm down.

Inuyasha waited for her to speak, and she did after taking several long and trembling breaths. Her still reddened and misty eyes were on his face, and even if it was obvious that some of the fluids on her face were not tears, she looked beautiful to him.

She started with a croaked "Inuyasha, th-that was-" before a jerking breath stopped her.

Kagome smiled at him as she rode the trembling aftermath of the ugly crying, and that managed to soothe him slightly.

"I don't-I've never-I didn't" she tried to start, finding impossible to continue the sentence, and it became ever more complicated when tears started to roll down her face again.

"I'm so stupid!" She complained before going back to push her face against his chest, but this time she rested her cheek on it. Inuyasha could feel her warm breaths against his skin and hoped she wasn't able to hear his crazy heart.

"You have no idea how much this means to me..." she whispered, "It is an incredible gift... hearing you say that... thank you!"

Then she raised her head and showed him a frown, broke the hug and put her hands around his face with a serious look on hers.

"But even if I really liked it... I knew how you felt even if you hadn't said the words. I know it for the little things you do every day, for me and the kids... and I love our family and I love you, too."

She smiled and moved herself closer to give him a short kiss. Inuyasha wasn't sure if she had wanted the kiss to be short and sweet or his shocked and unresponsive lips made her move back faster than expected.

"What's wrong?" she asked after a couple of seconds.

Inuyasha shook his head, but he was certain the look on his face told her there WAS a problem.

"Tell me," she pressured and waited until he started to talk.

"I heard you on the phone," he said as if that could explain everything.

"... and?" the confusion was obvious on her face and tone.

"I said. I heard you. On. The phone." The accusation in his tone was clear in his ears.

"I really don't know what you mean by that, Inuyasha".

"You said some things about being tired of how things were and wanting to run away with the kids..."

Kagome started to stand up at the same time she was looking at him as if he had slapped her.

"Alright." Her tone was once again the steely calm that came just before the storm. "You're implying I was talking to Sango about how unhappy I am and that I was going to leave you? And before you even answer that-" she raised her hand and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Also know that you are accusing me of not even fighting for this family! You think that I would just give up without saying anything and just run away!"

His ears were flattened on his head as she shouted at him. And now that he thought about it, it didn't really sound like the Kagome he knew, but...

"I know what I heard..." he pressed.

Kagome gasped and walked even farther. "Do you?"

His ears perked at the pained sound in her voice and another little crack in his reasoning appeared... but he had heard her talk about leaving with the kids.

"You said you couldn't take it anymore! You said that you were gonna take the kids away! I. Heard. You!"

Kagome walked to the other side of the room, where her small vanity was, she pulled the chair with slow and somehow tired movements and sat, facing away from him. It was the second chance she had to set him straight and tell him what she had been talking about if he was indeed wrong, but once again, she remained silent.

Without turning to him she rubbed her eyes and asked, "You heard me saying I was leaving YOU?"

"I-I..."

Inuyasha tried to think about the exact words that she had said through the phone and realized she hadn't said his name but her words had no other explanation, SHE had given no other explanation.

"...did?" he finished, but the questioning tone was clear for both of them.

She rested her elbows on her legs and sigh. "Sometimes..." she started, with her face towards the floor. "I wish I could be angry at how you imply that what we have can be so easily broken. I wish I could start shouting and throwing things like when we fight for stupid reasons... but-" Kagome had started to cry again and her throat had closed with a sob "but- it just makes me so fucking sad... Sad that you could even consider the possibility of that."

She turned to him at that moment and the look in her face broke his heart. She looked so tired and hollow. "Sad that even after all this time, you still doubt my feelings... that you somehow feel that what I feel for you is not real... or not enough."

He hated himself for doing that to her, for making her feel so unappreciated. It was exactly the reason why he had come up with the _brilliant_ idea of saying the "L" word. And now she was feeling exactly the way he had dreaded she would. The need to comfort her and tell her he was the one damaged and not her, was so overwhelming that he didn't even register the moment he had started talking.

"It's not you! I don't doubt you... I know you will give your all. But... but... what if even all your l-lo-feelings... it's not enough to put up with me..." he motioned his whole body. "With how fucked up I am!"

Tears were still trailing down her face when she walked back to where he was half sitting in the floor, and kneeled beside him. She stretched her hand and cupped his cheek.

"You have always been _you_ to me. I have always known how and WHO you are... And I've loved you knowing how-" she made a face "'fucked up' you are..." she took a long breath and took her hand away.

She gave him a soft, sad, smile and poked him kind of hard in the middle of his forehead. "But you need to have faith in me too..." she stood up and took a couple of steps back. "If you think I'm not gonna tell you when you start to be more of a dick than usual of when I'm getting tired of something you do... You are wrong, dogboy."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Now what do you have to say about it?"

Inuyasha felt smaller than usual under her sad and kind of angry eyes, and he felt the strange need to whine.

"I-I..." He averted his eyes, "I am an idiot..."

From the corner of his eye he could see her nod.

"Go on," she ordered with the same tone she used with the kids when they left their clothes on the floor.

He had fucked up, there was no way to deny it.

"I should've known that is not what you would do..." he said slowly.

"Yeah, you should have." Now she was pouting.

Inuyasha stood up and walked close to her slowly. "But just because I said... _it_... in one of my moronically-stupid moments-" Kagome chuckled at that.

She had been the one to give a name to those moments of self-doubt and loathing that happened to him from time to time.

He felt brave enough to put his hands on her waist and slowly pull her closer, and she did not offer resistance, even if she still look at him suspiciously.

"Even if I said it during one of those, it doesn't change why I said those _lame_ things."

Kagome hit him on the shoulder playfully and said, "It was not lame... wish I could have seen your face during the confession, though."

Inuyasha felt the heat return to his cheeks and he just dipped his head into the crook of her neck, avoiding her curious eyes. Kagome's hands slid up on his back and held him close, the stayed that way for a while, until Inuyasha heard a not-very-soft whisper on the other side of their door.

"I told you they weren't fighting!"

They both chuckled and separated, Inuyasha went to fix the bed at the same time Kagome opened their door and glared at their two boys.

"Go to bed," was all she said to make the kids take a step back from the door. The toddler was looking at her with a scared face as his older brother pulled him to their room.

With a softer voice she told them goodnight and they smiled back in their fast retreat. She walked them to their room and tucked them in. Inuyasha looked at their bed and saw his phone light blinking and remembered it had rang a while ago. He took it and read the message Sango had sent him.

'Kagome is having a really bad time with Yuuki's teacher, the woman is taking advantage of Kagome's place in the PTA and calls her for stupid reasons everyday... Please convince her not to change schools, I don't want to be alone there!'

Inuyasha wanted to hit himself, he was truly an idiot. He forwarded the message to Kagome adding, "I'm a moronic-stupid idiot."

When she returned to the room and smiled at him as she closed the door, Inuyasha was able to take a deep breath again, trusting that they would be alright.

"I really do," were the last words he told her that night, with his head buried on the crook of her neck.

 **The end.**

 **N/A:**

Hi! This story came to be because I think that Inuyasha's inferiority complex is something that will not be cured just by being with Kagome. It will certainly become easier for him to accept that good things can happen to him, but from time to time that hideous voice in his head telling him how Kagome is completely out of his league. And they have to work through that.

Also this is my entry for _Inuvember_ 2017's Day 13: Inuyasha and Kagome in tumblr.

I hope this is of your liking. Thank you so much for reading!

Love,

Nanna.


	9. The Date

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. And I do not intent to gain any kind of retribution for this work of fanfiction.

Summary: Kagome goes on a date with someone it isn't Inuyasha and he has to do something about it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **The date**

Kagome took the final sip of her third iced tea of the last hour, trying to do something. The man in front of her kept talking about the dull problems of his life. Half an hour ago—when she started to make a mental list of the groceries she had to get from the store later—he had been telling her his biggest problem of each morning, having to choose just one of his hundred different ties. She wasn't sure what he was talking about. Out of guilt for thinking how difficult it would be for him to choke on his tie right there, she paid attention to his words.

"...and that is why you should never, never, wear a teal tie with a navy blue shirt when you plan to go sailing."

Kagome mentally groaned. He was still talking about ties?!

This was their second date, she had agreed to put up with him for a second time because she had hoped it wouldn't be as awful as she remembered. Thinking that last time she may have just been too cranky about what Inuyasha had said right before the date.

He knew how hard it was for her to find someone she liked enough to date. And according to him it was because she had really high standards. In reality it was because no man came close to that stupid jerk of a hanyou she loved.

Kagome knew she was in love with Inuyasha, and had been for a long time. But now she wanted more than the unhealthy psychological marriage they had, because once and again Inuyasha had made it clear how he didn't want anything else but friendship from her.

And now she was ready to start looking for the next best thing to him. And obviously this first attempt was shitty, but she was set on trying.

Kagome looked at her date as he gave one of his explanations about how being an accountant was one of the more challenging jobs. She didn't have anything against accountants, they were needed and even if she didn't have that vocation, they were awesome. She just happened to be on a second date with the accountant that thought his job was more dangerous than a lion tamer, more important for their clients job than a doctor and more tiresome than a child caretaker.

She turned to look out the windows as she thought to come up with an excuse that was believable, yet just rude enough to avoid an invitation for another date, knowing that as long as this guy kept hearing his own voice, a second person listening to him wasn't really important. Then, something caught her attention.

"Is that...?" she mumbled, staring at the figure that was outside the restaurant trying to see through the window with both hands cupped around his eyes.

Then he walked to the door and used too much strength to swing it open, making it crash against the wall before stomping inside, directly to her table.

Kagome was baffled to see him there. The man in front of her was still oblivious to the visibly upset hanyou towering beside him.

"Get up! We're leaving!" he shouted as a hello.

All the joy she had felt at seeing him walk in evaporated with his words. _How dare he?!_ Kagome thought.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm on a date!" she declared, smoothing the napkin over her lap.

Apparently that was the moment the other half of her date noticed something was wrong, and with a quiet disdain he turned to the white haired man and asked, "May I help you?"

Inuyasha scoffed in his direction, but didn't remove his eyes from Kagome's face. "Just shut up or go away. Don't really care which."

Kagome stood up angered, but before she could say something the man seated in front of him raised an outraged hand, "Excuse me, but she is my date!"

Inuyasha's ears perked and swiveled to the back. She knew that meant he was angry.

With his unwavering eyes still on her and a voice low Inuyasha shouted, "She is mine!"

Apparently the growl was enough to make the other man back down. 

Kagome blinked a couple of times, confused. "Am I?"

As his words kept repeating in her head they started to infuriate her beyond what she thought possible. "Since when?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

He was a jerk, after ignoring her advances for years, he came here to ruin her date! _Stupid dog-boy._

Inuyasha took a step forward, forgetting the intimidating stance for the human there, and centered his attention on getting the stubborn wench to understand this date, or whatever, was wrong.

With his cheeks slowly becoming red, he managed to stutter, "Since- since- since ALWAYS!"

Kagome's brow arched. "Yeah?"

He took another step closer. Trying to show her how serious this was. That way she would stop doing this stupid shit and go with him. " _Yes_!"

Inuyasha expected her reaction to be one of joy, but instead he found pain and sadness when she asked, "Why, Inuyasha?"

The sight of her sadness and tears always turned off something important inside his brain, and as usual his eloquent response was "Because- because I say so!"

Kagome scoffed "Well! I say that you're an arrogant jerk and I can date whoever I want!"

The silver haired hanyou turned to the meek man sitting in front of her. "So you prefer _this_ instead of me! Even if you say that, hearing him talk makes you sleepier than watching the dryer work!" 

She pointed at the slightly offended man. "He might be more boring and bland than plain water, but he is brave enough to admit he likes me!"

Inuyasha huffed highly offended. The wench wanted him to say he liked her! As if he was going to say something as stupid and lukewarm as that. "I don't LIKE you, stupid!" he said, implying as much as he could in his firm tone.

Kagome hid her pain as fast as she could. "If you don't like me, why are you ruining my date?"

Inuyasha was confused by her reaction, but it was not in him to back down, much less when his wench was involved. "As if it could be worse than it was. I could smell the boredom from the sidewalk!" His tone even and low.

She gasped. The fact he was probably not lying made her even angrier. "This being an awful date has nothing to do with you!"

"The fuck it doesn't!"

"For your information, I was having a perfectly lovely time with- with-" She looked at her date briefly, totally unable to remember his name.

"-with MY date!" she finished, scowling back at Inuyasha, who had a small yet cocky smile on his lips.

"YOU obviously weren't interested, so what's your problem?"

Her hands fisted on her sides before raising one and pushing a single finger on his chest punctuating each word that were said with a harsh tone. "YOU! You are my problem!"

He could swear she growled for a moment before continuing. "Just when I half convinced myself this was a not-so-terrible second date, you had to show up!"

His brow arched in a cocky expression "This is a terrible date, and you know it Kagome!" He gave her a smug smile. "If I was your date..."

Kagome interrupted him before he could tell her what his fictional perfect date with him would be. Before he could wrap her up in a story that would give her everything she could ever want but never will. Before he could find a new way to break her heart again. The woman tried to make her voice as dry and bored as she could "But you are not, so get lost!" 

Her anger was rapidly growing, he had countless opportunities to ask her out, many hints she had dropped along the years they had been friends. And now! Now when she was ready to move on and find something else, he had to come and ruin it? No! Enough of always being ready for him, waiting for him. She would never again accommodate her life for his convenience.

Inuyasha took a step back surprised by the anger in her last remark, his brows moved lower as his face showed the determination he felt. He'd made a promise to himself that he would not leave there without her!

Through his teeth he declared, "I told you, I'm not going anywhere"

Pulling a chair from the table behind him, he seated himself at their table and grabbed her wrist, pulling it slightly to make her sit back.

What he was doing was beyond his worst behaviour, he was being a dick. Kagome wanted to be angry, she wanted to feel the indignation she was supposed to feel, but that flame that had ignited the moment she saw him stalk his way to her was becoming bigger with each word he said. And it was becoming harder and harder to deny she was liking it. Her anger was fueled by her incapability to feel angry at him.

"Inuyasha! You should leave!" She told him through her teeth staring at his eyes. "This is incredibly rude to- to-"

Kagome blinked confused for a moment. There was no way she had forgotten her date's name. _His name was... his name was..._ she kept repeating in her head with her eyes narrowed.

"Whatshisname..." he provided nonchalantly with a side looped smile showing one fang.

Kagome turned ready to apologize, only to find her date was not there anymore.

"He is gone!" She yelped surprised.

It was not lost to Inuyasha how her lips momentarily stretched into a smile against her will.

A smile that disappeared the moment he uttered his next words. "Are we done pretending you're angry I'm here?"

Inuyasha put his chair back at its original table and sat in the place the other man had vacated as Kagome stared at him dumbfounded.

"Did you order already?" He asked with the same ease as if asking for the weather. Kagome hadn't yet reacted as he turned around and called the waiter, shouting they wanted two specials before he even arrived to the table. "Wench, if you didn't want me to come you shouldn't have a date in our favorite restaurant."

Kagome's mouth was agape. The way he was making all of this a joke was too hurtful, she was not going to stay and watch him laugh off one of the most difficult things she had to do.

Holding her tears the woman took her purse and walked away as he ordered beverages.

"Kagome!" she heard him call from behind her, but she just picked up her pace, speeding past people in a blur. She heard a distinctly animalistic growl before a strong hand clamped around her arm.

Before Inuyasha could circle her to cut off her escape, she pulled her hand away from his reach.

"Kagome...wait-" he tried again when her teary eyes found his, holding anger and hurt he wasn't expecting to find there.

"No!" She pushed him away with both hands on his chest as soon as he was within reach again. His ears drooped with the rejection, he was prepared for her anger, and dignified reaction, but not one so extreme. For the first time since he had convinced himself this would work in front of the mirror, he started to doubt his chances.

"I don't want this anymore!" She shouted at the same time her tears started to stream down her cheeks. "This is not good for me. It's not enough! Leave me alone!" Kagome was trying to hit his chest with little success.

The hands Inuyasha had been using to avoid getting hit by her, dropped to his sides at once. The last light of hope about them died with her words. She didn't want **him**. **He** wasn't enough for her. She didn't want **him.**

"You can't come here and hijack my date!" Inuyasha let her fist hit his chest as she kept going. "You can't do that and expect me to be fine with it. What if I wanted you there? What if I never wanted to go on a date?"

Her voice was getting louder as her hits started to be felt as that by his body "You had no right! Not after ignoring me all this time! Not after rejecting me so many times!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up again as she kept talking—screaming— _Was she saying what he thought she was?_

"... wait!" He yelped but Kagome was not listening.

"... no right, after all the times I felt humiliated trying to get you to notice me!"

"Wait!" Inuyasha tried again, now with a hint of a growl in his voice.

Kagome's hands stopped midway for a second as his words registered, and started to shake her head as her hands came back to hit him. "NO! I'm tired of waiting! I won't stay here and-umph."

Using another growl to distract her he circled her body with his arms and pulled her to his chest. After the initial shock she started to fight against his hold, but this time she kept quiet, maybe because Kagome knew there was no way she could escape him, or maybe because she was secretly liking it, if the sudden blush on her cheeks was any indication.

"Wench!" he growled. "Let me talk!"

After a little more struggling under his serious eyes, Kagome let out a long sigh and stood still—the farthest away from him that she could—but stood still.

Kagome was startled when his arms pulled her to his chest. The sudden closeness of his body, along with the warmth he always exuded and those intense eyes threw her out of balance. Enough to made her think her voice would quiver if she spoke. She stayed quiet but kept fighting him for a while. She was not ready to hear him talk, but doubted her resolution to walk away.

"Talk." Was all she said.

Cutting back on the growling, he got ready to finally talk. "The fuck you mean I rejected you? I gave you ramen! That should count for something." It was a big gestured that had backfired, he knew, _but how could she not know what it meant?_

Kagome gasped. _He did not!, she thought._ How dared him bring that up? "What if you gave me Ramen?" she shouted back.

"It meant something to me! And you just took it from me and excluded me completely!" Inuyasha still remembered how she took it, he wanted to be part of it but it had backfired as it always did.

"Exclude you? Exclude YOU?" Kagome huffed in the way she had learned from him years ago. "You came to my house with a cute shiba pup and told me someone gave it to you and you hated dogs." She took a dignified breath through her nose before continuing "I took it because you were going to take it to a shelter. YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS THERE!" She finished as she started to fight his hold again. "I took care of that Shiba dog. That by the way you said it was an Akita and you were wrong! I love that dog now and I'm not giving it back to you!" She was not going to say that she had fallen in love with the dog as soon as she saw him squirm in Inuyasha's arms, it was a fluffy white pup, that resembled her hanyou and seemed to be in love with Inuyasha's face, she had melted at the scene, but when he said it was a burden for him and practically tossed it to her, she had thought of him as hers and nothing would change that. Ramen was hers!

Inuyasha tightened his grip enough for her to be in full contact with his chest with her arms trapped between them. "It was a lie, OK!" he huffed, his breath blowing on her bangs.

Kagome could feel his warmth surrounding her as her body slowly began molding to his. She unconsciously grew closer to his face as he talked. Her own body was distracting her from the _fight_.

Maybe a little too late she asked a very blushed hanyou "...you lied?" Her chocolate eyes trying to make contact with his golden ones, but finding it impossible as he was now the one to hide his face from her. The side of his face that was visible to her was rapidly becoming red, even from the skin of his neck she could see it blush.

"I-I gave you Ramen as a symbol" he mumbled still looking away.

Kagome knew that the best way to force words out of him was to remain quiet until he said as much as he was able, so when his eyes drifted to her face quickly before looking away again, she made her best effort to keep her angry face.

"Fuck. I wanted you to think of me when you look at it and that you... you would ask me to help you raise it..."

"Bu-but you said you didn't want to be bothered with it!"

Kagome felt the growl even before she was able to hear it. Suddenly his face was almost touching hers, his rapid breathing brushing on her face again, this time she didn't move back. A sweet warm feeling started to blossom in her chest, hope was both one of the best and worst feelings to have.

"When..." he said through his teeth "When have you ever believed in what I said?"

Kagome hid her smile as she felt more sure about where this conversation was heading. She batted her lashes with the most innocent expression she could show "You mean I should not believe you now?"

Another growl resonated between their bodies. "I'm not fucking playing, Kagome! I'm trying to tell you...I'm trying to tell you that you can't date other men!"

Kagome's brows knitted at the sound of his explanation. "That is not enough!"

One moment she was in the middle of the sidewalk held hostage by her hanyou and the next she felt loss of his warmth on her back, replaced by the cold concrete of the restaurant side wall. She gasped at the feeling and stayed frozen in place when his cold nose touched hers and her brain registered that even if her back was cold, the rest of her body was warmly pressed against his. A different kind of warmth invaded her body at the same time her cheeks blushed.

"Stop saying that!" he whispered. "I know I'm not enough for you! Fuck! I know I'll never be! But-but-I..."

His track of thought was instantly lost the moment Kagome's hands slid around his neck and her eyes looked at him expectantly.

"But you what?"

"Huh?"

Kagome bit back a laugh "You said 'But I...' I want to know what followed" the last words where only a whisper against his skin, only clear to him because of his ears.

He gulped, it was now or never. His mind was reeling, he really needed to say something good if he didn't want to ruin the mood. The problem was his fucking mouth... he needed something that couldn't be misunderstood, and if it was cool even better. But the way Kagome's soft curves were pressing more and more against him and the heat behind those chocolate eyes was not helping in maintaining a steady blood flow in his brain.

"I-I..." he stuttered with a raspy voice.

"You...?" Kagome asked again, moving slightly closer to his lips.

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly "I want to wake up beside you every morning!" he practically shouted.

When no sound came after his admission he slowly opened his eyes, to find a teary eyed Kagome smiling brightly at him. "Okay..." was her breathy answer.

"Are you sure? Why are you crying? You're not supposed to cry when..."

Kagome pulled him to her lips at the same time she shushed him.

The first touch was slow and shy, even a little clumsy. Nonetheless it was perfect, for the both of them it was like a missing piece finally fell into the right place, it just felt right.

Quickly, maybe too quickly they found the right pace, their touches and caresses became confident and intense, urgent. Trying to make up for all the time lost, all the misunderstandings, the lost opportunities, the unnecessary pain.

When they finally heard the throat clearing with convulsive manner, Kagome's hands were one deep into his hair, and one under his unbuttoned shirt, his hands were holding her by her ass as her legs circled his waist.

"Excuse me..." said the stranger, and with a snarl Inuyasha separated from her. It took him a couple of seconds and a few quick slaps to his chest for the foggy haze to disappear from his head.

Without exchanging a word and with equally intense blush, they helped each other to arrange their clothes. Inuyasha tried to hide her disheveled appearance from the other man, he even combed her hair with his hands. As he did that she looked up with a content smile in her lips and he couldn't stop himself from a last peck on her lips before taking her hand, and turned to the man, still partially hiding her from the annoying human.

"I'm-I'm sorry to, um... interrupt, but the check hasn't been paid yet..." The also embarrassed human said.

Kagome gasped and tried to walk to the man. "I'm sorry I'll-"

Inuyasha's voice interrupted her "I'll pay it..."

Kagome looked at him with the question written on her face and he only shrugged.

The hanyou told her to wait for him at the door as the man escorted him to the register.

A few minutes later he was walking back to her with a huge smile on his face, one Kagome was sure was reflected on her own.

After hooking her arm in his they walked together without a clear destination in mind.

"You know..." Kagome turned to him without stopping. "You didn't need to do all this, a 'go out with me' would have been enough".

Inuyasha looked straight ahead as the blush returned once again to his face. "But what wouldn't be my style, would it?" His eyes drifted to her slowly and winked at her.

Kagome smiled warmly at him "I guess not".

 **The end.**

N/A:

Thank you for reading!

This story started as a joke with my friend Robin, so when her birthday came along, I had to do this for her.

Jealous Inuyasha half thinking things before jumping and doing things that often backfire is one of my favorite tropes! As you can read here!

Also thank you to those who take their time liking and reviewing!

Love,

Nanna


End file.
